Sakuragi's heart
by Hikaru Inverse
Summary: *completed*A HanaXOC fic. *3 bonus fics completed*. Someone's in love with Sakuragi!! She befriends him and he slowly begins to have feelings for her but denies it. Will he realize that she is the one? Can he forget Haruko? is it too late?
1. IntroducingHasegawa Yumi

Sakuragi's heart Disclaimer: all characters except originals belong to Inoue Takehiko  
  
[Principals Office]  
  
"Good morning Principal." A girl said entering the principal's office. "Ah good morning, Yumi, please sit down." He said. "Thank you." She replied as she sat down. "Well, I've check your records and you have greatly improve. Congratulation Yumi, you are promoted to a normal academic class. From today onwards you'll go to Year 2 class 7." he said. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Yumi said happily. (I don't know if Shohoku got technical classes or normal academic classes so just pretend there is such thing) The principle just laughed.  
  
"Good Morning class, we have a new student who just transferred here from a technical class. Please introduce yourself." The teacher said. "Hi, I'm Hasegawa Yumi. Nice to meet you all." Yumi said with a big smile. "Hey Hanamichi! Check out that new babe!" Youhei said to Sakuragi. Sakuragi was fast asleep and drooling. "Haruko~" he mumbled. "Miss Hasegawa, please sit behind that red head." The teacher said. She was already annoyed looking at Sakuragi sleeping in class. Yumi went over to her sit. Deep down inside she was extremely happy. 'I'm so lucky! I get to see Sakuragi everyday now! Well not everyday.' She thought and blushing furiously. She's had a crush on Sakuragi on the first day he challenge Akagi but she had never attend any basketball game because of all her tuition studies. That's why she ended up here. "Hi, I'm Youhei." Youhei introduce himself. "Hi, would you like to hang out with me and Sakuragi and a couple of guys for recess?" he asked. Yumi couldn't believe her luck. "Sure be glad to. After all, I do need new friends don't I?" she said letting out a small giggle. "Youhei! Concentrate! Sakuragi! Wake up!" the teacher said. Sakuragi woke up with sleepy eyes. 'Teeheehee! How cute' she thought.  
  
[Recess]  
  
"This is Yumi. Yumi, meet Okusu, Takamiya and Noma." Youhei introduced. "Hello all! Nice to meet you!" Yumi said happily shaking their hands. Okusu, Takamiya and Noma blushed. Sakuragi came next and stood beside her. "You are Yumi right? Hi!" he said. "H.Hi!" she said blushing. All six of them went to sit down at their table. "So Yumi, Do you know I'm the Tensai? Nyahahahhaa!" Sakuragi said. (Sakuragi's friends sweatdrop.) "Of course you are, Sakuragi! I think you're the best and there's no one else like you!" Yumi said. All of them look at her. She suddenly blushed realizing what she had just said. "Nyahahahhaa! At least somebody appreciates the Tensai!" he said. "Hi everybody." Haruko said walking towards Sakuragi. "HA.HARUKO! Hi!" Sakuragi said excitedly. "Hi I'm Haruko and you are?" Haruko asked. "I'm Yumi!" she said. 'This must be the girl Sakuragi likes! She's so lucky! I'm just happy enough to be his friend.' Yumi thought. "I brought some sandwich for you Sakuragi. Here. I have to go now bye." She said. "WAAAAAAAAH! HARUKO MADE A SANDWICH FOR ME! FOR ME!" He said happily. He admired the sandwich first before gobbling it up. Yumi just sighed. A couple of minutes later the bell rang and they all went back to class.  
  
A/n: Is it good? Please Review. I got writer's block now! Don't forget to read the next chapter soon. You know why I write this? It's because I think I write too much RukawaxOC so this time is HanaxOC. 


	2. Beginning of the Sakuragi Brigade

Sakuragi's heart  
  
The next day.  
  
"Hi Haruko!" Yumi greeted Haruko. "Oh hi Yumi! Are you going to the heading to the Sports Hall?" Haruko asked. "No, why?" Yumi asked. "Oh there's a basketball game, Shohoku Vs Ryonan." Haruko replied. "Really! I want to go! It'll be my first time going for the game!" Yumi said. "First time? I thought all Shohoku girls would go see the game and .Rukawa." Haruko said suddenly thinking of Rukawa. "I have no time and I have to attend many tuition, that's why I got transferred into a academic class now!" Yumi explained. "I see.well let's go! I introduce you to the team!" Haruko said. "Cool! I can't wait!" Yumi said excitedly  
  
"Good luck on the game guys!" Haruko said. "I will win this game for you Haruko! I'm the tensai Nyahahaha" Sakuragi said. "Go! SAKURAGI!" someone said behind Haruko. It was Yumi. "Hehehe Thank you Yumi." He said. "Everyone! Meet Yumi." Haruko introduced. Everybody said hi. "Come on Yumi! Let's get to our seats." Haruko said pulling Yumi. "Bye guys good luck!" Yumi said.  
  
"RU! KA! WA! GO! RU! KA! WA!" the Rukawa brigade cheered. Rukawa just ignored. "Haruko, who are those three?" Yumi asked. "Oh they are the Rukawa Brigade." Haruko said. "How come there's no Sakuragi Brigade?" Yumi asked. "GO RUKAWA! YOU CAN DO IT!" Haruko cheered. 'She's not listening.hey why not I start a Sakuragi Brigade? Alright I'll do it.soon" she thought. "GO SAKURAGI!" Yumi cheered loudly. Haruko look at Yumi and smiled. "Lets do it together." She said. "1,2,3 GO SAKURAGI." Yumi and Haruko cheered. Hearing this, Sakuragi's seemed more determine then ever, especially hearing Haruko cheering for him.  
  
[after the game]  
  
Yumi and Haruko were going to take the same bus together. "Haruko, do you want to join the Sakuragi Brigade?" Yumi asked. "Is there such thing?" Haruko asked. "I'm going to make it happen. So do you want?" She asked again. "No thanks, I don't think I want to and I think I'm clumsy." Haruko said. "Oh ok then. Can you keep it a secret then?" she asked. "Ok! You can trust me" Haruko said.  
  
Once Yumi got back, she quickly log on the net, and went to a Chatroom.  
  
KawaiiYumi: Hi all!  
  
HosekiAoi: Hi Yumi  
  
Jiggly: Hi Yumi  
  
BurningD: Hi Yumi  
  
10sai: Hi Yumi  
  
All the others in the chatroom ignore Yumi. 'Oh my god! Don't tell me Sakuragi's in this chatroom? SUGOI" she thought. She put everyone who said hi to her into a private chat room.  
  
KawaiiYumi: Hi Miyuki!  
  
HosekiAoi: Hi Yumi, what's new?  
  
KawaiiYumi: Well answer this question first, are you free during basketball games and do you like Sakuragi a lot??  
  
HosekiAoi: Yeah sure! In fact I'm a Sakuragi Fanatic! You're so lucky to get transferred especially into his class and I'm still stuck in tech class.  
  
KawaiiYumi: Do you want to join the Sakuragi Brigade? We can be his cheerleaders?  
  
HosekiAoi: OF COURSE I WANT! WHAT A GREAT IDEA! I'LL SPONSER THE OUTFITS.  
  
KawaiiYumi: THANKS! I'll see you soon.  
  
Yumi told everyone the same question, all three of them agreed. That's how the Sakuragi Brigade was Born. Introducing Yumi, Leader of the Brigade, Miyuki, Rina and Kaoru. (LETS GET BACK TO THE POINT)  
  
KawaiiYumi: Hi 10sai! Are you Sakuragi?  
  
10sai: How did you know that?! Clever girl  
  
KawaiiYumi: You were great just now!  
  
10sai: Of course I'm the tensai! Are you Hasegawa Yumi?  
  
KawaiiYumi: Of course I am who else would think highly of you? Maybe Haruko of course.. So how are things going with You and Haruko? You're an item right?  
  
10sai:You really think we're and item Nyahahaha! No, we're not an item.yet. Sometimes I don't know if she likes me better or Rukawa. But I'm crazy for her. I bet you like Rukawa too.  
  
KawaiiYumi: No, I don't like Rukawa because I'm the no.1 supporter of Sakuragi! I have a surprise for you in the next game.  
  
10sai: Really?! Cool! Thanks I'm so happy I have a dedicated fan! I can't wait for the surprise.  
  
KawaiiYumi: See you tomorrow! Sleep well! Bye  
  
10sai: You too bye!  
  
Yumi logged off. "I'm so happy!" she said. She stood up and does a happy dance. "Oh my Hanamichi-kun!" she said twirling with dreamy eyes. "I'll make something for him tomorrow!" she said.  
  
A/n: hope you like that! I have no time to recheck as my time at the cyber café is nearly up. Please review. If I have any typo error, sorry! Love you all. Don't forget to sign my guestbook on my webpage. The address in on my profile! 


	3. Saving Sakuragi

Saving Sakuragi

Yumi toss and turn before opening her eyes and looking at her clock. "YAAHHHHH! I'M LATE!!!" Yumi said jumping out of bed and quickly brushed her teeth and change into her uniform. "waitaminute! I'm late and even if I get to school, I'm still late! So why do I need to rush?" she thought. "Oh well" she said 

walking out of her door.

"What do you monkeys want?" Sakuragi said. "We want to see if you are still tough." One of the gang members said. " Well get lost, Your wasting my time, I 'm late for school." He said. "So what? Get him guys!" the leader ordered his men. Sakuragi threw some head butts and punches. He underestimated the power of these 5 guys and got really bruised up. "Nobody messes up with the tensai!" he said giving the leader a flying kick. The leader dodged and gave a blow to Sakuragi's head. Sakuragi fell down. He brought himself up but fell down again helplessly.

Yumi was walking a couple of miles away from the fight scene. "What's going on there?!" Yumi asked herself. Suddenly she saw Sakuragi's red hair. "OMG! It's Sakuragi! I got to do something!" she said. Yumi immediately ran as quick as she can to the fight scene. "STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" She yelled. "Get lost chick! This is private business." One of the gang members said. "Yumi, go!" said a semi-conscious Sakuragi. Yumi rolled up her coat sleeves. "Don't call me chick!" she said dangerously. "OOO what'cha gonna do……CHICK?" said the leader. "KYAAAAAAAA!" Yumi gave the leader a flying kick. The leader and his gang started to punch her but she dodged their punches and gave them a taste of their own medicine. One of the gang members managed to give her a blow on her forehead giving her a little cut. "Ouch! You'll pay for that!" Yumi said. She was filled with so much anger that she gave them super Karate punches and knocking them down. "Retreat!" the leader, said. His member ran away limping. "Sakuragi, are you ok?" she said running to Sakuragi. "Head hurts. Are you ok?" he asked. Yumi was beginning to cry. He lifted up his hand and wipes away her tears and the blood that was dripping on her forehead. "I'll be fine, cause I'm the……ten….sai" he said quietly before he faints.

[Hospital]

"Excuse me Doctor, how is he?" Yumi asked. "He is fine and should be able to recover in a couple more days." The doctor said. "Ah thank god!" Yumi said. She sat next to Sakuragi's hospital bed and looked at him. "He's so cute" she thought. Sakuragi's eyes started to open slowly. "Where am I? Yumi?" he said looking confuse. "You're in the Hospital Sakuragi." Yumi said. "Oh! Now I remember. Thanks for helping me. How's your head?" he asked. "It's alright! Sakuragi, I wanted to give this to you in school but since were not in school……here, for you." Yumi said. "Wow! Thanks. Hey Yumi stop calling me Sakuragi, call me Hanamichi ok? Yum! This cookie is delicious!" Sakuragi said. "Alright Sa……Hanamichi." Yumi said smiling. "Hope you like the cookies Hanamichi." She said blushing. "I like it! Hey how did you manage to beat those guys?" Sakuragi asked. "Well, I'm a junior black belt for Karate." She said. "Cool…Anyway don't worry about me cause I'm the tensai. You should go home and rest." Sakuragi told her. "Alright Hanamichi. Rest well." She said. Daringly, Yumi gave Sakuragi a quick peck on his forehead before running out of the room. Sakuragi blushed crimson. 

While running, Yumi bumped into a lady. "Oh I'm so sorry! Please forgive me." Yumi said. "Oh it's okay, you must be the girl who brought my son in." The lady said looking at her uniform. "You must be Hanamichi's mom. I'm Yumi Hasegawa." Yumi introduced herself. "Ah! Such sweet name! Thank you for helping my son! You're such a sweet girl! I wouldn't mind to have you as my daughter-in-law! Ohohoho!" Sakuragi's mom said. Yumi blushed crimson. "Uh…nice meeting you Mrs. Sakuragi. Bye!" Yumi said. "Bye! Ohohoho!" Sakuragi's mom said. "Such a sweet girl!" she said softly to herself.

Hikaru: I hope you like this chapter! Please review to destroy the Writer's block demon in my brain! I realize that if I want Yumi and Sakuragi together, I need someone to persuade Sakuragi to rethink about Haruko and who else could be better then a mother who keeps thinking about her son's marriage! Well Keep reading cause I'll be updating!


	4. Daughter in law?

Daughter-in-law?  
  
Notes: This is going to be a boring chapter. Thank you tensaispira, for killing the demon but its spawn is still there.  
  
"Hey Yumi, are you visiting Sakuragi?" Youhei asked. "Yeah but I'll be there later. Oh don't forget to tell Haruko." Yumi reminded Youhei. "Ok, see you soon." Youhei said.  
  
[Hospital]  
  
"Hi Sakuragi" Haruko said entering the room. "Ha.Haruko, hi!" Sakuragi stammered. "Are you alright Sakuragi?" Haruko asked with a concern face. "OF COURSE! I AM THE TENSAI NYAHAHAHA!" he said. "D'oaho" Rukawa said entering the room. "Kitsune no baka! What are you doing here? Eh.Haruko? Haruko? Ack!" Sakuragi complain. "Ryota ask me to give you the schedule." Rukawa said then left. "Rukawa, wait!" Haruko called out to Rukawa and ended up following him. "Grrr! That bloody Rukawa! I wish Haruko would stay longer. So far only Youhei, Okusu, Takamiya and Noma turned up. Hmm I wonder where Yumi is now?" Sakuragi thought. He later blush when he remembered Yumi gave him a little kiss on his forehead. "Hello Hanamichi!" Yumi said cheerfully. "Hey! Yumi." Sakuragi said. "Are you feeling better?" She asked. "Yeah! Absolutely, in fact the Doctor told me I can go home tomorrow!" Sakuragi said. "That's great! Are you hungry? I made you some chicken soup." Yumi said. "Yeah, thanks for making the chicken soup!" Sakuragi said. He hated hospital food anyway. "Anytime, here, I'll feed you." Yumi said. Sakuragi just smiled.  
  
Sakuragi's POV  
  
If only Haruko would be like this. Yummy! This chicken soup rocks! Yumi's very caring and supportive of me. I'm glad to have her as a friend. I know! I'll repay her by making her proud of me! I'll win for Shohoku and beat Rukawa! Then Haruko will be running to me! "Your soup is delicious!" "Glad you like it! Next time I'll invite you to my house and you can eat all the delicious food that you want!" Yumi said. Wow! Yumi is so kind and sweet! No wonder mom likes her.  
  
Yumi's POV  
  
I'm glad he likes my soup! I saw Haruko on the way and she walked past me with heart shape eyes following who else but a irritated Rukawa. What do girls see in him anyway?! I guess Hana-kun must be feeling sad. I'm so glad I'm feeding him. If only he were my boyfriend but it's alright if he is just my friend, after all it is better to have him as a friend then not to have him as a friend at all.  
  
End of POVs  
  
"Hello Hanamichi, OH! Hello Yumi! How nice of you to visit my son." Sakuragi's mom said . "Oh hi Mrs. Sakuragi." Yumi greeted her. "Hi mom." He said. "Would you like some soup?" Yumi asked. "Why not? After all I'm hungry. Thank you dear." She said. "Mom, I can go home tomorrow!" he said. "That's good. Yumi, did you make this soup? Because it's delicious." She said. "Yes Mrs. Sakuragi." Yumi said. "You're a good cook! I bet you make a good daughter-in-law too! Ohohohoho!" she said. "MOM!" Sakuragi said looking embarrassed and crimson. Yumi just giggle and blushed. "I don't want to interrupt anything now. I've got to go." Yumi said. "Alright then, Yumi dear, I want to invite you to dinner one of these days. Would you like to come?" she asked. "Bye Yumi, I hope you will come." Sakuragi said. "It'll be my pleasure. Rest well Hanamichi, bye Mrs. Sakuragi." Yumi said leaving the room. 'I don't want to leave but I feel a little awkward in there with his mom.' Yumi thought. "Well my dear boy, she called you Hanamichi, don't tell me she's not your girlfriend." His mother said. "Mom! She's my good friend and I'm in love with Haruko." He said. "But Haruko's not in love with you!" his mom said. "She will eventually." Sakuragi protest. " The way I see it, you'll be ditched for the 51st time a new record!" she said. "Don't jinx it! Why wouldn't she want a tensai like me. I'm the basket ball man!" he said. "Even so but I do like Yumi, she's so polite, sweet and caring. Maybe one day you'll realize that Yumi might be the one for you and you can have 10 dragon babies! Ohohohoho! I can't wait!" she said with two cheeky cat's ears popping out of her head. "Yumi's just a friend! I want Haruko! Ok? Then maybe I'll give you 10 dragon babies." Sakuragi said blushing. He then was lost into his own world thinking of Haruko and him married having a couple of kids. His mom just shook her head.  
  
Hikaru: Boring right? Anyway just review and hopefully you might kill the Writer's block demon babies. And hell yeah! I wish Sakuragi would get over Haruko! It's just P.U.P.P.Y L.O.V.E. Sakuragi forever man! I can't wait when Yumi and Sakuragi would be together. He deserve it man! Oh and next chapter would probably, maybe, hopefully be about the official launch of the SAKURAGI BRIGADE! YAY! And once again I like to thank tensaispira for supporting me! Yeah! You can be in the Sakuragi Brigade! All Sakuragi fans are In the Sakuragi Brigade! Yay!!!! Uh ok bye. 


	5. The Sakuragi Brigade Vs The Rukawa Briga...

THE SAKURAGI BRIGADE!  
  
Notes: Any offence to Rukawa..I'm very sorry. Don't worry I like Rukawa this much [-------].  
  
Introducing Yumi, Leader of the Brigade, Miyuki, Rina and Kaoru.  
  
"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Yumi said hugging her ex-classmates. "We all miss you!" Miyuki said. "Our classes are so dull without you!" Kaoru said. " Hey Miyuki, show us the outfits!!!" Rina said excitedly. "Ok girls, are you ready?" Miyuki said. "Ready!" the three of them, said. "I can't hear you? Are you girls ready?" Miyuki said again. "READY!" the three of them shouted excitedly. "Tadah!" Miyuki said while pulling out a very cute red cheerleading outfit with silver trimmings! "Wow! They're so cool! We'll beat the Rukawa brigade for sure!" Rina said. "I'll take the SA!" Yumi said. "And I'll take KU!" Miyuki said taking her outfit. "And I'll take RA" Rina said. "That leaves GI! So it's mine then." Kaoru said. "And together we are the.." Yumi said. "SAKURAGI BRIGADE! WHOOO HOOO!" all of them said together. "This is so cool!" Miyuki said. "Tell you what, let's all of us practice and come up with some cheers! That way we'll be outstanding and Sakuragi will perform 100% of his ability and." Yumi said until Kaoru interrupted. " and we will outshine the Rukawa brigade!" Kaoru finished off Yumi's sentence. "Correct!" Miyuki said. "At least we're not like stupid bimbos who goes 'I LOVE RUKAWA, RUKAWA!'" Rina said. All of them laughed at her comment.  
  
[ Day of the Basketball practice]  
  
"Oi! Sakuragi! Welcome back!" Mitsui said. The rest of the team welcomed him except Rukawa. "So you all miss the Tensai! Nyahahaha." He said. "Do'aho" Rukawa said. "You Bloody Kitsune! What's your problem!?" he said. Rukawa just walked away while Mitsui and Ryota tried holding back Sakuragi. "Calm down." Mitsui said.  
  
Some Where up there where the people sat to watch the match were three silly looking bimbos wearing their RUKAWA BRIGADE uniform. "RU! KA! WA! WE! LOVE! RU! KA! WA!" the three of them chanted. Rukawa just ignored them and continued practicing. Sakuragi's veins were all popping out! "SHUT UP!" he yelled. The cheerleaders ignore him and continue chanting. 'Why does Rukawa have cheerleaders to cheer for him! How come I don't! He doesn't even appreciates them!' He thought. "WHACK! Stop daydreaming! Concentrate!" Ayako said hitting him with her paper fan. Another vein popped out. Suddenly the chanting stop and Ru was yelling at someone. "Who Do you think you are!?" she said. "Hey it's Yumi and 3 girls. They're pretty. Yumi's gorgeous. What's she wearing?" Sakuragi thought. "We are.."Yumi started off first. "The Sakuragi Brigade!" the 3 of them said. "Eh? Sakuragi brigade? Hehehehe!" Sakuragi said suddenly being big headed. "You mean you're cheering for that lousy red monkey?" Wa said in disbelief. "Don't offend Sakuragi. If we want to cheer, we cheer. What's the deal with you guys cheering and ice block anyway?" Yumi said. "Why you!" Ka said in a dangerous tone. "Try and stop us!" Miyuki said. Sakuragi went over to Rukawa and said "Hah! Big deal! You only have 3 cheerleaders and I have 4 that means I'm better than you! Nyahahaha." "Do'aho." Rukawa said again and continue practicing. "Hmmph you're just jealous!" he said.  
  
Ru: We love Rukawa!  
  
Ka: And no can stop us!  
  
Wa: Go! Go! Rukawa!  
  
Ru,Ka and Wa: Not even Sakuragi can beat him now!  
  
"You call that a cheer?" Kaoru said. "How dare you insult Sakuragi!" Rina said. "Let's show them girls!" Yumi said.  
  
Sa: Ashes to Ashes  
  
Ku: Dust to Dust  
  
Ra: We hate Rukawa  
  
Gi: But we must we must!  
  
Sa: When he's up!  
  
Ku: He's up!  
  
Ra: When he's down, he's down!  
  
Sa, Ku , Ra and Gi : When he's up against Sakuragi, Rukawa's upside down! GOOOOOO! SAKURAGI!  
  
"NYAHAHAHA! ORE WA TENSAI! THAT WAS FANTASTIC GIRLS!" he said. "Grr! We'll get back at you! Rukawa rules man!" the 3 of them said and left. "NYAHAHAHAHA!" the Sakuragi brigade imitated Sakuragi's laugh. Yumi ran downstairs and went over to Sakuragi. "So, Hanamichi, do you like you're surprise?" Yumi said not looking at him. She was blushing so hard. "It's a wonderful surprise! Thanks you!" Sakuragi said. Without thinking much Sakuragi planted a kiss on her forehead. Yumi wanted to burst! Realizing what he's done, Sakuragi scratch his head and said, "Uh I better get back to practice now! Uh thank you! Uh bye." He was blushing inside he felt warm and fuzzy. "Uh yeah me too! Got lots and lots of work to do! Uh bye!" Yumi said nervously and ran out of the hall. She felt her heart beating so fast. 'Strange, am I falling for Yumi? Nah! I like Haruko, besides I get the same feeling when I'm with her!' he thought. The guys and Ayako looked at Sakuragi in disbelief. "Uh lets get back to practicing! Hehehe!" he said. "Weird. I thought he like Haruko" Ryota said.  
  
A/n: Now how was that!!!! No offence for Rukawa please. I'm sorry but I really have to be mean to the Rukawa Brigade. I'm planning to put on a little competition between these to Brigades. Don't forget to Review and if you have any ideas give them to me I'll give you credit for it too. Oh yeah and as for the ten dragon babies, I don't think I wanna change It to monkey babys! I doubt any mother would want their son/daughter to have a baby in the year of the monkey. Wait a minute! Is there a year of a monkey? I don't know anyway! I'm a dragon baby! Dragon babies are considered lucky babies! I'm so happy to be born in the year of the Dragon! Maybe Yumi and Sakuragi should have one once they get married. IF they get married. I'll probably put a bonus chapter or something! Whoops! I think my ramblings are too much! Anyway hope you enjoy! 


	6. Awkward

Haruko and Sakuragi's "date"

Notes: Don't worry! It doesn't get serious. This is going to be a little bit sad but you'll find out why I wrote this chapter in the other future chapters.

"What a boring Sunday!" Yumi complained. The Brigade members were gone on a field trip and she was stuck at home. "Yo! Sis, get your butt out of the house if you're bored." Her brother said. "Maybe you are right, Sachio." Yumi said getting up. "Now get lost! I want to change." Yumi said. "My pleasure! I don't want to be stuck in you're girly room anyway." Sachio said on his way out of her room. Once he was gone, she quickly changes into something casual and put a couple of clips on her hair. "Done! I think I'll go for a little shopping trip." She said to herself.

[The Shopping center]

"Wow! The prices are so expensive!" Yumi said looking at some long purple dresses. She really like one of the dress. "One of these days I'll buy it!" she said. Yumi continued to loiter around the area hoping that something would catch her interest. Suddenly she bumped into a tall guy. "Oops! I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." She apologized. "Hey Yumi!" the guy said. "Hanamichi?! I didn't it know it was you! I was day dreaming I guess" Yumi said blushing. "Hi Yumi!" Haruko said. "You're here too!" Yumi said. "So what are you doing here?" Sakuragi asked. "Nothing! Just loitering." Yumi replied. "Why don't you join us?" Haruko offered. "Uh no thanks! I Don't want to interrupt your date." Yumi said. "Uh we're not on a date! We just went to buy some new basketball stuff" Sakuragi explained. "It's ok! Join us!" Haruko offered again. 'Please say no!' Sakuragi pleaded in his mind. "Well if you insist." Yumi said. 'Oh well' he thought. 'Damn it! Why did I agree?!' she thought. "I'm hungry! Let's go eat at Danny's." Sakuragi said. 

[Danny's]

"So how's your parents?" Haruko asked Yumi. "Well……uh…….they passed away 2 years ago. My brother takes care of me." Yumi replied. "I'm so sorry to bring up that subject" Haruko apologized. "It's ok." Yumi replied. She sighed remembering the night when her parents died in a plane crash. Sakuragi

look at Yumi with a sympathetic look. "Isn't this delicious or what?" Yumi said trying to break the awkward silence. For the whole afternoon, it was horrible for Yumi. Wrong questions were asked, Haruko's non-stop praising about her brother, Akagi and sometimes about Rukawa too. But worst of all it was Sakuragi ignoring Yumi and giving all his attention to Haruko who wasn't even paying attention to him. Yumi felt really awkward as well as sad. "Um Hanamichi, Haruko I got to go. My brother expects me to be home." Yumi lied. "Alright then." Haruko said waving to Yumi. "Bye Yumi." Sakuragi said. 'When he's with Haruko he doesn't give two hoots about his other friend' Yumi thought angrily.

By the time she got home, Yumi was feeling depressed. 'Oh well, he loves her not me. After all I'm just his good friend. It's just a high school crush.' Yumi thought. She went back to her bedroom and lie down on her bed. 'I'll do something else. Oh wait! There's literature homework. I'll do that.' She thought. She took her home work out and read the instructions: Write a poem about something you like or how you feel about something. 'What a horrible subject. I'll write it anyway.' Yumi said.

Don't look closely at me with such kindness, 

my heart starts to stir. 

You are still that remote day, 

I regret myself who loved you so much. 

If we had more courage, 

we would have been a different relation.

I wanted to see you, so I found my way, 

but a person who is next to you is...Haruko 

You give off smiles innocently without harm 

you don't know my painful heart.

(Sung by Touma Yumi. 'alone')

"I think I'll complete it some other day. Oh Hanamichi, I wish I could tell you I love you." She said. Before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

A/n: this sad chapter for Yumi is not the end! Of course I have my reasons in doing this. Look out for the next chapter. This is just to point out a little more about Yumi. Thanks for all your reviews. Review more and I'll try to make future chapters more rewarding. Yumi and Sakuragi forever! Oh and don't forget. If you're having doubts now think again. Yumi was invited to dinner in the Sakuragi residence and with his mother like that how can they not be together? Right? Or maybe not?


	7. Dinner and girl talk!

Dinner Time!  
  
Notes: NYAHAHAHA! I just feel so happy with this chapter done! Sakuragi's mom is CUPID!!  
  
"Class dismiss." The teacher said. "Yumi, mom's inviting you to dinner tonight, can you make it?" Sakuragi asked. "Sure, I'll give my brother a call first." Yumi replied. "Hello? Sachio? Yeah, no I won't ,ok bye." Yumi talked to her brother on her phone. "Let's go." He said.  
  
[A couple of miles away from the Sakuragi residence]  
  
"Yumi, are you alright? You seem awfully quiet today." He said. " Of course I am, I just feel tired that's all." Yumi replied. "Oh ok, you got me worried because normally you're so cheerful." He said. "Are you really worried about me?" Yumi asked. Her face suddenly brightens. "Well, of course. You saved me and you cheer for me and you care a lot about me and I owe you. After all you're one of my best friends." He said. "Oh, thanks." Yumi said almost sarcastically and her hopes went down the drain. 'I really wish we could be more then just friends.' Yumi thought.  
  
Sakuragi's POV  
  
What's wrong with her? Did I do something wrong? I wish I could cheer her up. Some how I feel guilty. Why am I worried about her? She'll be ok tomorrow! Yeah, definitely besides I got to think of a gift to Haruko for her birthday. And Yeah! I will tell Haruko how much I love her and I know Haruko will accept me. I'm going to prove mom is wrong.  
  
Yumi POV  
  
I'm just a friend. I'm just a friend. I'm just a friend. I'm just a friend. OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! I want to be your girlfriend! Why is this so hard?! Must calm down. Must calm down. Must calm down. Yeah ok I'm fine now. Ok I'm just a friend to Sakuragi nothing more! Even if he doesn't love me it's alright cause I will continue to support him and love him no matter what. I believe in him. It's definitely fate or something but it's definitely better to have him as a friend than not to have his as a friend at all! Right? Right!Whew! I'm still not alright yet.  
  
End of POVs  
  
"Okay! We're here!" Sakuragi said. "Wow! Nice house." Yumi said. "Yumi! You're here! Welcome to my humble home. Why don't you help me in the kitchen awhile..Hanamichi, set the table please." Sakuragi's mom said. (I'm tired of using 'his mom' 'Sakuragi's mom' so let's just call her Hana.) "Uh ok" Sakuragi said. Yumi nod her head and followed Hana to the kitchen. "Thanks for helping me Yumi, could you stir the miso soup for me?" Hana asked. "Sure. Miso soup is my favourite. I bet it's delicious." Yumi said stirring and smelling the aroma of the soup. "Oh! What a flatterer. Yumi, is there something wrong?" Hana asked with concern. "No. Nothing's wrong." Yumi lied. "You can't lie to me. If you have anything to share please tell me. Why not we Girl talk after dinner?" Hana offered. "Well, alright." Yumi smiled at her. "Come on let's serve the food." Hana instructed her. Yumi and Hana carried the food over to the dining table. "Hmm smells good." Sakuragi said. "Of course!" Hana replied. Yumi just giggled.  
  
Dinner was splendid, everything went well and chatty. Well it's actually the Sakuragis that were chatty. His mom kept telling Yumi how cute he was when he was just a baby and Sakuragi kept talking about him being the genius who was going to beat Rukawa and Sendoh and blah blah blah!  
  
[Hana's room]  
  
"What a nice room!" Yumi praised. "Thank you. Sit down dear. Make yourself comfy." Hana said. "Thank you so much Mrs. Sakuragi." Yumi said bowing to her before sitting down. "Oh don't call me Mrs. Sakuragi, call me mom. I've always wanted to have a daughter." Hana said. "Alright. So what do you want to talk about?" Yumi asked. "Well, since you ask, you look sad or something just now why was that?" Hana asked. "It's nothing." Yumi said. "You can tell me after all it's better to tell and you will feel better" she said. "Alright. Here it goes. Mom, I'm in love with your son but he doesn't love me. He only likes Haruko. Yesterday, he was out with Haruko and I happen to bump into them. Haruko wanted me to join her and Hanamichi. I was reluctant but gave in. The whole evening, he ignored me and kept fawning over her. I felt hurt but I know I'm prepared to give way and accept the fact. I want him to be happy." Yumi said. Suddenly Yumi broke into tears. Hana immediately hugged her to comfort her. "That Haruko is going to make my son heartbroken! Don't cry Yumi, I'll talk some sense into that son of mine!" Hana said. "Mom, you remind me of my mother. I missed that motherly feeling. Thank you for making me feel like that." Yumi said. "I'll always be there for you." Hana said.  
  
[Couple of minutes later]  
  
"Hanamichi, please walk Yumi home." Hana ordered. "Ok. Come on Yumi." He said. "Bye mom!" Yumi said. Sakuragi was puzzled and asked a question, "Are you my long lost sister?" "No silly! Your mom treats me like her own and she insist on calling her mom!" Yumi said. She knew she felt better after telling Hana about it. "So what did you talked about?" he asked. "Girl stuff! Anyway you can go home now! I'll take a taxi from here." Yumi said. "Oh ok bye." Sakuragi said. "Bye." Yumi replied back. "Oh wait. Yumi, I realize something, I ignore you the other day. I'm sorry! It's just that when I'm with.." "Shh! I understand." Yumi said. 'Atleast he realizes' she thought. She gave him a bear hug. "Bye Yumi take care" he said smiling. Yumi could detect a small blush on his face. She smiled and him. "Bye." She said.  
  
A/N: Nyahahaha! I love Hana! She'll definitely try her best to help Yumi and get Haruko out of the way. Yumi hasn't got time to think of love now cause the next chapter, the brigade comes back for their first time performance live! Now how will the cheers go? What has the Rukawa brigade got up in their sleeves? Well I don't know either till the next day after I dreamt that chapter up. So don't forget to check and review! MUAH! Oh and for those who expect Haruko and Rukawa getting together, forget it! This story focus on Sakuragi! NOT RUKAWA AND THIS FIC CONTAINS INSULTS OF RUKAWA! SAKURAGI FOREVER. 


	8. Maximum Power written by a Paranoid Hika...

Maximum POWER!  
  
Notes: hey! I'm so Happy! Why? Because you guys reviewed and this is the first time I got so many reviews. I'm so happy that I want to insert Tensaispira and Zackire in one of the chapters. This is to show my appreciation to you two. Can I have your permission?!!^_^!!  
  
"Yumi! Are you ready to go now?" Miyuki said.  
  
"I don't feel like going." She said.  
  
"What do you mean?! Sakuragi's playing and we're late!" Miyuki scolded her.  
  
"Please Yumi! Tell us what's wrong." Kaoru said.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG IS I DON'T KNOW ANY CHEERS!" Yumi yelled.  
  
"We're dead." Rina said.  
  
"Forget it! Let's just go and support him! We'll think of cheers later." Miyuki said dragging Yumi out of the room.  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
"Go Sakuragi!" Haruko cheered. "Damn you Rukawa! Pass me the damn ball!" Sakuragi grumbled. Rukawa ignored him and did a three pointer shot. "Rukawa!" Haruko cheered. "Grrr!" "We love Rukawa! We love Rukawa!" the Rukawa Brigade cheered. 'eh? Where is my brigade?' he thought. "Sakuragi! You can do it!" Haruko cheered again. 'YOSH! I CAN DO IT!' he thought. Ryota dribbled the ball and passed it to Yasuda. Hanagata marked Yasuda so he passed the ball to Sakuragi. He ran as fast as lightning and did a Slam dunk! The crowd when wild! (I don't know how describe the game very well. Sorry.) "Did you see that Haruko?!" he said. "Haruko?" he called out her name but she wasn't there. Suddenly four girls came wearing their red cheerleading outfits. "That was great Sakuragi!" Yumi shouted. "Yumi? HI!" he shouted back and blushed. Suddenly he felt so happy that she was there and forgot about Haruko for awhile. When Yumi saw him smiling at her her heart thumped so fast and her brain started working. "Hey guys I thought of a cheer!" she said then whispering to each of them. The Rukawa brigade look at their rivals suspiciously.  
  
Yes!  
  
Sakuragi's back !  
  
And better than before  
  
Sakuragi's here!  
  
to rock the floor  
  
So c'mon crowd get with us  
  
Get up on your feet  
  
Cause he can't be beat! Go Sakuragi!  
  
The Sakuragi brigade cheered. Their cheers were so loud that no one could hear the Rukawa brigade cheering. "Grrr! Let's show them what we got!" Ru said to her members. "Alright!" the two of them said.  
  
Ru: RUKAWA!  
  
Ka: His the Best  
  
Wa: If you can't beat him no one can!  
  
RU,KA,WA: GO RUKAWA!  
  
"Hmmp! You girls call that a cheer?! HAHAHAHA!" Miyuki laughed at them. "Let's show them!" Rina and Kaoru said.  
  
Sa: RUKAWA!  
  
Ku: He ain't the best!  
  
Ra: If Sendoh can beat him!  
  
Gi: Anyone can!  
  
Sakuragi: GO SAKURAGI! NYAHAHAHA HE IS THE TENSAI!  
  
The crowd looked at the two brigades. They were definitely challenging each other. With every cheer the Brigade gave to Sakuragi his ability when to maximum power. He ran faster and did everything so well. No one expected that from Sakuragi, Not coach Anzai, Ayako, his teammates or the Shoyo players. He was suddenly concentrating on the game and becoming a somewhat team player.  
  
S-P-I-R-I-T  
  
Spirits what we've got and we will take it to, the L-I-M-I-T  
  
Yes we will take it to, the limit  
  
Our defense has the power  
  
Our offense has the speed  
  
Our crowd has got the spirit,  
  
To help us take the lead  
  
Gooo Shohoku!  
  
  
  
Sakuragi, will show you how its done,  
  
Cause Sakuragi,(clap,clap) are number 1!  
  
Shohoku are fighting for defeat,  
  
Shohoku, we can't be beat,  
  
Sakuragi can jump so high, that he can  
  
Almost touch the sky, He soar through the air,  
  
Try to beat him if you dare!  
  
The Sakuragi prove that they don't only cheer for Sakuragi but also the team unlike some other brigade name THE RUKAWA BRIGADE. Miyuki and Rina did cartwheels. This is the first time Sakuragi has really played damn well that he's stealing all the limelight from Rukawa!  
  
"Argh! Damn you Sakuragi Brigade!" Wa said. Being the biggest of the group, Ka went over to Yumi and slap her. "Ouch! You're going to pay! Girls! Lets show them the Sakuragi head butt!" Yumi said. The for of them gave head butts to each of them. The Rukawa brigade finally fall and the Sakuragi brigade Reigns! The game soon ended and the Rukawa brigade were still out cold but the Sakuragi brigade were tired too.  
  
Sakuragi POV  
  
This is the best game ever! Ore wa Tensai! It's a mystery I thought Haruko always gave me extra powers or something. I didn't see much of her today but I think Yumi was the one giving me all that power! Wow! I got to thank her.  
  
End of POV  
  
"Yumi, You were great! Thanks, you girls! You really made my day." He said. The three of them blushed. Sakuragi went over to Yumi and gave a hug. "Thank you." He said. Yumi just blushed. "I'm tired. Bye Hanamichi. Take care." She said and left. The Sakuragi Brigade split up and went home. Sakuragi was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
A/n: This is the most horrible chapter of all. First of all the ending sucks, The plot sucks, the description of the plot sucks and I think I'm really stress. I'm so sorry this chapter sucks because I really had a horrible case of writers block so I came up with this nonsense. I'm so sorry! I will try harder. Please excuse me for this Lousy fic. I promise that the next one will HOPEFULLY be 100% better! I think the next chapter I will write about Sakuragi's mom talking to him. Review please. I'M REALLY SORRY! I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE IN THIS FIC AT ALL AND I HAD TO THINK OF THE CHEERS BUT THE BRAIN DOESN'T WORK! I'M PANICKING! SO SORRY! I DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER! WAHHHHHHHH! 


	9. Blah! Blah! Blah!

Blah! Blah! Blah!  
  
"Hanamichi, come down here, I want to talk to you." Hana called him.  
  
"What is it about mom?" he asked.  
  
"It's about you and Yumi and Haruko." She said.  
  
"What about them?" he asked while taking a seat on his couch.  
  
"What do you think of Haruko?" Hana asked.  
  
"I think she's beautiful, kind , gori's sister and I can't think of anything else." He replied.  
  
"And you want that kind of girl for as your girlfriend?" Hana said seriously.  
  
"Hey! She cooks good Ramen too." He said defending Haruko.  
  
" Listen, Hanamichi, she likes you as a friend only and I've seen how she always go gaga over that Rukawa boy." She said.  
  
"So what? She will realize that I will be the one she will love once I beat that Kitsune." Sakuragi said.  
  
He was very annoyed now. "What do think of Yumi?" she asked.  
  
"I think she beautiful, Supportive, a good cook, polite and cool." He said.  
  
"How do you feel towards her?" she asked.  
  
"Mom?! Why are you asking these questions?" he shrugged.  
  
"Answer or you will have no dinner tonight!" Hana threatened.  
  
"I'm very fond of her." He said.  
  
"You see Hanamichi, the way you describe Haruko and Yumi shows you a lot. Yumi compared to Haruko is way better. What I'm trying to say is, Yumi will make a better girlfriend than Haruko." Hana said.  
  
"I don't care mom! I make my own decisions and I'll prove that Haruko is just fine cause I'm the tensai!" he said very angrily and went up to his room.  
  
"I'm sorry Yumi, I tried." Hana said softly to herself.  
  
Sakuragi's POV  
  
What was mom trying to do?! Although I do have to admit she's quite right. Yumi and me are friends and nothing more. When I'm with her I feel....feel happy and warm. I do like Yumi a lot but love her? I don't know. Do I? No! I must prove mom wrong! I can win Haruko's heart. I'm so bored. I think I go check my email.  
  
End of POV  
  
Screen Name: Tensai  
  
Password: Ore wa tensai  
  
Logging on.  
  
You have 1 mail  
  
Sender: Yu_Mi@sakuragirulz.com  
  
Subject: Surprise!  
  
Hi Hanamichi,  
  
It's me Yumi! You must be wondering how I got you're email. Well it wasn't hard to guess! After all you always choose Tensai or 10sai for your chatroom names! Speaking of chatrooms, if you ever want to chat to the Brigade or me or your other fans logged on to www.sakuragirulz.com see! You even got a new official fan page website that the Brigade members and I created. Check it out!  
  
"Wow! Cool! I'm gonna check it out!" he said clicking at the link. "Super! Hmm I wonder who is in the chatroom.  
  
10sai has entered the chatroom  
  
People in chatroom.  
  
SA  
  
KU  
  
RA  
  
GI  
  
NOMA  
  
OKUSU  
  
TAKAMIYA  
  
MITO  
  
KAWAII  
  
SAKuragi No Miko  
  
Ceres  
  
10sai  
  
MITO: Hey Hanamichi you're here!  
  
10sai: Hey you guys are here too?  
  
OKUSU: We were just checking out the babes here! Not bad Sakuragi.  
  
NOMA: You're Lucky.  
  
SA: Hi Hanamichi  
  
KU: HI Sakuragi!  
  
RA: HI  
  
GI: HI!  
  
10sai: Hi girls!  
  
Sakuragi no miko: Sakuragi's here OHMYGOSH! HI SAKURAGI! MY NAME IS SUZU!PLEASE VISIT ME AT 300 APPLE STREET APT 24! I'LL BE WAITING! MUAH!  
  
Sakuragi no miko has been Kicked out (Sa: No advertising for whoring!)  
  
10sai: Wow!  
  
Ceres: You suck Red monkey! Rukawa rulz!  
  
Ceres is kicked out. (Ku: No swearing and Rukawa sucks his name is not allowed here.)  
  
10sai: Bloody spy! Hey Yumi Let's talk private. (everyone in the room: Awwwww! Both of you gonna love chat? Hahahahaha)  
  
Private chatroom  
  
10sai: Ignore them.  
  
Sa: K. so what's up?  
  
10sai: I'm looking for Haruko's birthday gift! And I need help. Can you help me.  
  
Sa: uh ok. When?  
  
10sai: Tomorrow. We'll go out. I'll pick you up.  
  
Sa: ok I live just a couple of blocks away. Look for 235. I gtg now.  
  
10sai: K bye sweet dreams.  
  
Sa has logged out.  
  
Main chatroom  
  
10sai: BYE GUYS! (Every one: Bye) 10sai has logged out.  
  
A/n: That's it! I'm sorry about the previous chapter. I became paranoid yesterday or something. One of the screws in my head was a little loose. Anyway hope you like it. The next chapter is called the Gift. It's going to be a little sad for Yumi. Thanks for your review. 


	10. Almost!

Notes: this will be a happy/sad fic.  
  
Yumi switch off her computer and lay on her bed looking up at her ceiling.  
  
Yumi's POV  
  
Why? Why am I stuck in this situation. I'm helping the man I love get the girl that he wants. Why is this so confusing? Why does he have to be so wonderful?! Why are there so many Whys?! *Sigh* Calm down Yumi! Tomorrow, you could pretend that you are on a 'real' date with him. Right? Right! I'll be fine! Yeah! Hmm! Good night!  
  
End of POV  
  
Yumi tried to forget about tomorrow and closed her eyes. Soon she drifted of to sleep.  
  
[Next morning]  
  
"DING DONG!" the bell rang. "Yumi! It's Sakuragi." Sachio shouted. "I'm coming! Hi Hanamichi! Let's go." Yumi said. "Hey Yumi, you look pretty today!" he said. Yumi blushed. "Thanks, so where should we start first?" Yumi asked. "Let's go to the Shopping center." He said. "Ok. Let's go!" she said cheerfully.  
  
[10 minutes later]  
  
"We're here! Hey let's go to the bear shop." Yumi said. "Ok! Cute bears! You think she will like it?" he asked. "I don't know. Maybe." Yumi replied. "Nah! I want to give her something meaningful." He said. "Let's go to that shop!" Yumi said pulling Sakuragi along. It was a accessories shop. "Wow! Look at this it's so pretty!" Yumi said admiring some earrings. "Look at the price!" Sakuragi said . He was shocked at how expensive it was. A couple of minutes later, Yumi and Sakuragi were browsing the items separately. 'Wow! I like this necklace a lot! It's not so expensive. I wish Sakuragi would buy it for me.' Yumi thought. Suddenly He stood next to her and admired the same necklace. "Hey that's a nice necklace! It's quite cheap too. Bet Haruko would like it!" he said. He took the necklace and bought it. 'Sigh, it's too good to be true' Yumi thought. Sakuragi looked at her with concern, "Are you ok? You look sad." He said. Yumi quickly plastered a fake cheery smile on her face. "I'm ok! I'm not sad! See I'm smiling!" Yumi said. "Uh ok." He replied not really believing what Yumi had told him. "So we bought the gift! I guess I should be going now!" Yumi said. "We still got a lot of time to spare. Why don't you stay with me a little longer, lets go to the Carnival." He said. "Well, alright! It would be fun" Yumi said with a genuine smile.  
  
[Later..]  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yumi and Sakuragi screamed as they went down on the roller coaster. Yumi clutched onto Sakuragi tightly while he hold her close to him tightly. Soon after the ride ended, Yumi and Sakuragi laughed. "That was a scary experience! But you should have seen your face! HAHAHA!" Yumi said. " Same to you! You were holding me so tightly that I was afraid I would have died in the middle of the ride NYAHAHAHA!" he laughed. "Hey! Let's go play that game." He said pulling her to the game stall. "Step right up! Knock the cans down and win yourself a teddy bear!" the host said. "I want to try!" Yumi said. She aimed properly and hit a couple of cans. She tried twice but failed. Sakuragi could see that Yumi was disappointed. "I'll give it a try!" he said. The first time he failed but the second time he knocked down all the cans. "Congratulations mister, You won yourselves a teddy bear and here is a flower for your girlfriend." The host said. Yumi and Sakuragi blushed when the man said Yumi was Sakuragi's girlfriend. "Here Yumi! For you!" he said giving her the bear. Yumi hugged him and whispered "thank you" in his ear. He and Yumi went on many rides and won a couple more prizes. "Excuse me, would you both want a picture of yourselves?" a girl asked holding a instant photo camera. "Why?" Sakuragi asked. "Because the both of you look like a happy loving couple." She said. Yumi and Sakuragi blushed and then look at each other. 'I wish!' Yumi thought. "Should we?" he asked. Yumi nod her head. "Ok! Thanks Now put your arms around each other and smile." The girl said. Sakuragi and Yumi obeyed and smile. "There you go!" the girl said taking out the picture and giving it Yumi. "Thank you" Yumi said. Sakuragi looked at the picture. It was taken beautifully. "You keep it Yumi!" He said. "Alright!" Yumi said happily. "Let's go home. I'll send you home first." Sakuragi said.  
  
[Outside Yumi's home]  
  
"Hanamichi! I had a wonderful time thanks." She said. "Me too. Thanks for your help. Um, maybe we could do this again some time." He said. "Sure!" Yumi said happily. Suddenly Sakuragi's eyes were focus on her eyes. Voluntary muscles brought them closer. He was about to kiss Yumi when... "There you are Yumi! Oh Hi Sakuragi! Was I interrupting anything?" Sachio said. Yumi was flapping her arms. "Nothing! Uh bye Hanamichi see you later." She said rushing to get in her house and hide her blushing face. "Uh bye." He said. He was already blushing hard enough. 'why did I do that? To think we almost kiss! And I was about to confess my love to Haruko soon. Thank god Sachio stop us. What's happening to me?' Sakuragi thought.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/n: DAMN YOU SACHIO! Don't you just hate it when someone's interrupting a good part? Anyway the girl with the camera mention is none other then me! Well in real life I am a school photographer. Hope you like this chapter! Oh the next one I think we'll be about Sakuragi's devotion to Yumi. Yumi got sick one day. I won't tell you how yet but he will take care of Yumi. And some surprises might MIGHT be in that story. I don't know cause I haven't thought much about it! Review anyway! Time's up in the Cyber café and I got no time to organize the story! Sorry! Bye! Love you all! 


	11. is it love? Nah! PART 1

Is it love? Nah! PART 1  
  
Notes: If Sakuragi realizes that he loves Yumi now, it wouldn't be an interesting fic would it? There is certainly something else up my sleeves. I don't want to write a fic, which is so predictable anyway! So Zackire, I'm sorry but Sakuragi won't realize he's in love yet. But I guess by the time I manage to think of a way to make him realize I'll probably lose more screws in my brain! Lol!  
  
"Yumi! I saw Sakuragi alone practicing today. Wanna cheer for Sakuragi?" Miyuki asked. " It would be nice but let's not disturb him and I think you girls deserve a rest!" Yumi said. "Ok then. Anyway my back hurts from doing those stunts." Rina said. "Bye Yumi!" Rina, Miyuki and Kaoru said. Yumi went near the Gym and peek to see Sakuragi. 'He trains so hard. I admire him, he is a fantastic player. I wonder why people like Rukawa better.' Yumi thought. She closes the Gym door quietly and walked to the bus stop.  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
"Where's the damn bus!" Yumi complained. She had been waiting for twenty minutes and bus hasn't arrive yet. "I'm tired of waiting! I'm walking home!" she grumbled as she walked. 'Damn! Why do I have to live that far! Oh nevermind! It's exercise anyway.' She thought. Suddenly there was a thunder and slowly it began to drizzle. "Of all times WHY NOW!" Yumi said loudly. Yumi was definitely pissed off. A passer-by with an umbrella looks at her strangely. "Hehehehe! Don't mind me!" Yumi said looking silly. 'It's just drizzling! I can make it to my house if I run!' Yumi thought and started running. "Sheesh I'm getting drench." She mumbled.  
  
After 10 minutes of running, Yumi slip and fell down. "Ouch, my leg! AHCHOO! Oh great! Now I'm sick!" she said. Yumi tried to stand up but her other leg was wobbly so she fell again. She tried again and succeeded but she had to walk slowly and the rain is not getting any lesser. "First the bus was late, second it rain, third I fell down and forth I'm sick. What else?!" Yumi thought. There was another thunder and then it rain heavily. 'I shouldn't have asked.' Yumi thought. Her house was still far away. Yumi kept on sneezing while she walked slowly. She couldn't stand it anymore. She could feel her face burning up and her body getting weaker. She walked a couple of minutes more. 'I need refuge from this horrible rain!' she thought. Just a couple blocks more and she would be home. 'Hey the surrounding here is familiar! That's it! I'm only 1 block away from Hanamichi's house. I should take refuge there I don't feel so..well." Yumi thought. She pushed herself to walk a little more further but she couldn't. She was so tired and weak that her legs gave in and she fainted.  
  
[10 minutes later]  
  
The rain has stop when Sakuragi got out of the Gym and was on his way home. "T-E-N-S-A-I! That's who I am! I'm the TENSAI! Watch out cause I'm coming your way! NYAHAHAHA!" he sang. He was smiling and had a little blush on his face. "That 'secret' session of basketball training with Haruko was great! I can't wait to give her, her present on her birthday! Eh? Who's that lying down there." He said. He ran over to an unconscious Yumi. "Yumi?!" He was shocked. Yumi was all wet and when he touched her skin it was hot. He could see that Yumi wasn't even breathing properly. He carried her into his house. "MOM! IT'S YUMI! I FOUND HER LYING OUTSIDE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! OH WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" Sakuragi was panicking. "Calm down Hanamichi! Oh dear Yumi. I got to get her uniform of her. Bring her Upstairs." Hana instructed her son. Hana quickly took some spare dry clothes for Yumi. "Now go away!" Hana said. "Why?"he asked. "I'm going to change her clothes! Don't be such a hentai!" Hana said. "Oh!" he replied and left with a little blush. Yumi woke up with sleepy eyes. "Wha? Where am I?" she said in almost a whisper. "Shh! Don't talk Yumi. You're in my house we got to get these wet clothes off you. Here put this on." Hana said. "Mom?" a confuse Yumi said looking at Hana. Hana helped her to wear her new dry clothes. "Now rest! I go get some medicine!" she said laying Yumi down and putting a blanket over her. Hana rushed down to her medicine cupboard to looked for some useful medicine. "Sheesh! I should really update my medicines!" she said looking at her expired medicine. She went over the phone and called the doctor over. Meanwhile, Sakuragi went up to the room with a basin filled with cold water and a towel. "Hanamichi? *Cough*" Yumi muttered. "Don't talk Yumi. Relax." He said putting the cold wet towel on her fore head. Yumi closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.  
  
[Later..]  
  
"Hello? Hold on. HANAMICHI! PHONE CALL!" Hana called her son. Sakuragi picked up his phone. "Hello?" he said. "SAKURAGI! WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN MY SISTER?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?! WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS SHE?" a paranoid Sachio yelled at the phone. "Oh you're Yumi's brother aren't you. I'm sorry I didn't inform you earlier. Yumi's fainted outside my house and she's sick." He said. "SICK? OH MY POOR SISTER! I'M SUCH AN IRRESPONSIBLE BROTHER! WHAT IS MOTHER AND FATHER GOING TO SAY IF THEY WERE ALIVE!" Sachio said dramatically. "Calm down, Yumi's brother. She's alright! The doctor came over and took care of everything. My mom has allowed her to stay here until she gets well." Sakuragi said. "Oh ok! Well don't try anything funny on her or you'll regret it!" Sachio threatened Sakuragi. "Uh ok." Sakuragi said then putting down the phone. 'What a weird brother.' He thought. He went over to check on Yumi. She was still sleeping. Sakuragi touched her forehead. 'Her temperature's gone down a little. I wonder why I'm so concern! Yumi looked so pretty and angelic when she's sleeping. I think I'm sleepy too. *Yawn*' he thought. He took one last look at Yumi and smiled before he went off to bed.  
  
A/n: This is suppose to be a longer chapter but I have no time right now! The Cyber café person is going to charge me extra later! So there will be a part 2 in this chapter. So sorry! Anyway check back soon! Thanks for the reviews. Tensaispira: You will get your wish soon in PART 2! Kiss kiss! //^.^\\ 


	12. is it love? Nah! PART 2

Is it love? Nah! PART 2  
  
Notes: Sorry for the cliffhanger. There's a mosquito in my room and my legs are itching.  
  
"Hanamichi, here take this herbal soup to Yumi and feed her. Don't forget to give her, her medicine." Hana instructed her son. "But I got to go to school." He replied. "Well, I don't care! You have to take care of her because I'm going to work already." She said. "So you really don't mind me not going to school today?" he asked her. "Only for today." She said then left. Sakuragi carried the bowl of herbal soup and brought it up to Hana's room. Yumi was still sleeping. "Um Yumi, wake up. Hey Yumi. Wake up." He said shaking her a little. "Huh? Hanamichi?" she muttered. "Morning Sleepy head." He said. "ACHOO! Excuse me. What am I doing here?" Yumi asked. "You fainted outside my house." He said. "I did? Oh I remember ACHOO! Sorry." She said. Sakuragi gave a little laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked. "Nothing! It's just that you look cute and funny in my mother's nightgown! NYAHAHAHA!" he said. Yumi looked at herself and almost fainted. "Well stop laughing! Oh my gosh! I'm late! I got to get to school!" Yumi said jumping out of bed. Her legs were still rubbery and her leg still hurt so she fell down. "OUCH! My leg!" she yelled in pain. "Are you ok? You're not going anyway! You're supposed to rest! You have a cut on your leg!" he said. He open the cupboard next to the bed and took out some ointment and a plaster. "What are you doing?" she asked. Sakuragi poured some ointment on a piece of cotton wool and dabbed it at her cut. "Ouch! It stings!" Yumi said. "Sorry!" he said. Then he put on the plaster on it. 'I want to treasure this moment!' Yumi thought. She looked at Sakuragi almost dreamily. 'He's so concern! Too bad I'm only he's friend. If not I would have kissed him senselessly by now.' Yumi thought with a smile. "Now rest! Since you fed me when I'm in hospital, now it's my turn." He said. He blew the hot soup before feeding Yumi. Yumi felt helpless but she knew she was enjoying every moment of it. She was feeling better already now that she knew that Sakuragi gonna spend the whole day with her.  
  
[Evening]  
  
"I had enough of playing your video games already! My eyes hurt!" Yumi said. "Yeah me too! Mom would kill me if she knew I haven't let you rest in bed and let you play my video games!" he said. "Oh dear! My brother's going to kill me if I don't return home." She said looking worried. "Don't worry! I talked to him already. He said it's ok to stay here. You're brother is so weird! He gets so paranoid." He said. "Yeah! He's lucky he's my brother or I would have killed him a long time ago! Sometimes it's irritating to have him around but he's ok." Yumi said. Suddenly Yumi heard something noisy in the room. "What was that?" Yumi asked. "I think it's my tummy." He said. " Oh dear!You must be hungry! I should cook dinner for you." Yumi said getting up on her feet and going to the kitchen to start cooking. Sakuragi wanted to stop her but he wanted to taste Yumi's delicious cookings so much. 15 minutes past and Yumi was already finishing setting up and serving Dinner. "Hanamichi! Dinner time!" she called out. Yumi and Sakuragi sat down to eat their dinner. "It's delicious!" he complimented her. "Thankchoo! Excuse me!" Yumi said covering her mouth. Sakuragi just smirk at her. 'She's so cute!' he thought.  
  
[After Dinner]  
  
"Does mom always come home late?" Yumi asked. "No, I guess she went to visit my aunt." He replied. "So *cough* what should we do now?" Yumi asked. "Let's watch this VCD." He suggested. "Samurai2002? *ACHOO!* UH ok!" Yumi said. Sakuragi and Yumi sat on the couch getting ready to watch the show. The first scene was a man chopping off somebody's head. Yumi screamed and covered her eyes. "Hey, it's ok! Come closer if you're scared." He said. Yumi shifted closer to him.  
  
After watching half of the movie, Yumi was already sleepy. The show was actually quite boring but Sakuragi seems to like it anyway since the Samurai had red hair like him and look almost like him. Slowly Yumi close her eyes and drifted off to sleep. "Yumi? Looks like she's asleep." He said. "Hanamichi! I'm home! OOO! Am I disturbing something?" she said. "No, Yumi's fallen asleep." He said. "Well she can't sleep on the couch! Carry her back to the room and let her sleep there. Hmm good job son! Her temperature has gone back to almost normal." She said. Sakuragi smiled "Ore wa tensai!" he said proudly. He carried her back to the room and lay her on the bed. (Sounds like I'm writing a hentai fic! Ya right!) He covered her with the blanket. Sakuragi looked at Yumi, suddenly his hands stroke lightly on her long black hair. 'How come I haven't realized that Yumi looks as gorgeous as Haruko? She looks so angelic!' he thought. Sakuragi bend down lower and brushed his lips against Yumi. 'WHAT AM I DOING?! I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!' he thought as he's face was as red as a tomato. He ran out of the room and went to his own. 'Why did I do that! But I couldn't resist! Strange! Like there's a strong force pushing me to do it and when I did it, it feels so warm and sparks fly! No! I'm not falling in love with her. She's my good friend and she treats me like a friend and I love Haruko! Right? Right! Got to sleep! Got to sleep!' he thought.  
  
TBC!  
  
A/n: sorry for the delay but my legs are really itching and I'm not only loosing screws but also gears from my brain! Damn! I wish it was a real kiss. I really hope you like this chapter because I had a lot of writers block for this one! Hope you still looking forward to the next chapter! Thanks for the review! I love to see Sakuragi's progress on knowing his feelings for Yumi and drifting away from Haruko. Anyways maybe the next chapter will feature on the Sakuragi Brigade again! I don't know! See you all soon. 


	13. The Sakuragi Brigade disaster

The Sakuragi Brigade Disaster.  
  
Notes: I'm having a fever, not just any fever but a Sakuragi fever. I just watch Slam Dunk.  
  
"Hanamichi! Let's go! We're late for school!" Yumi said pulling Sakuragi. Yumi hates to be late for school so Sakuragi had no choice but to run with her all the way to school. "Whew! Just in time!" Yumi said. Both of them went to class and sat at their respective seats. "Yo! Hanamichi! Hey Yumi. How come you both never came to school yesterday?" Youhei asked. "Hi Youhei. Well I was sick and fainted outside his house." Yumi said. "And I took care of her until she is well aren't I a tensai or what? Nyahahaha!" he said. "Good morning class!" the teacher said. "Good Morning Mrs. Nagane." The class greeted the teacher. "Yumi, would you please give out these books?" Mrs. Nagane asked her. "Ok." She said getting off her seat and taking the books that is to be given out. "Hanamichi, seems to me you're spending a lot of time with Yumi." Youhei whispered to him. "You really think so? She's my good friend after all." He said. "Yeah, but have you forgotten about me and the other 3 stooges? Besides I can tell by the way you look at her, she's more then just a friend." He said. "What do you mean I forgot you guys, I like Haruko remember?" Sakuragi replied. "I don't believe you. You look at her the way you used to look at Haruko and I can tell she likes you." He said. "What do you mean used to?! She's just a friend." Sakuragi protest. Sakuragi was already uncomfortable with what Youhei had told him, his face was already hot. 'Could it be true' he thought. (OKAY NO MORE CLASS SCENE! BESIDES THIS CLASS IS BORING)  
  
"YUMI! WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM!" Miyuki screamed in panic. "Calm down, what is it?" she asked. "Rina and Kaoru had an accident. Rina broke her arm and Kaoru broke her leg!" Miyuki said. "WHAT?! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! HOW DID IT HAPPEN!" Yumi said loudly in panic. "Calm down! I don't know what we're gonna do. Rina and Kaoru were practicing with me doing some stunts and they fall off and things happen so fast I don't really know what happen next!" Miyuki explained. "OH why now?" Yumi said. "Um excuse me? Where can we sign up to join the Sakuragi fanclub/brigade?" Zackire asked. " ZACKIRE! TENSAISPIRA! YOU'RE MY LIFESAVER!" Yumi said happily hugging Zackire and Tensaispira who was next to Zackire. Both Zackire and Tensaispira looked confused. "Uh our two official members Rina and Kaoru had an accident! How about you two replacing them while they recover?" Miyuki offered. "SUGOI!" the both of them cheered. "YOSH! Let's practice now! The next match is around this week!" Yumi said.  
  
"Sakuragi~!" Haruko called out. "Haruko! Hi!" he said. "Sakuragi, You know that my birthday's coming soon, I'm inviting you to my house for my birthday party." She said. "Really? Thanks! I'll be there." He said. "That's great! I'll see you soon! Bye!" she said before leaving Sakuragi. 'Perfect opportunity to give her the gift and confess my love to her without any interruptions!' he said. "Hanamichi!" Youhei said running to him. He was panting really hard. "What?" Sakuragi asked. "It's Yumi! She fainted!" he said. "What?! Where is she? Where is she? Tell me?" Sakuragi said grabbing Youhei by his collar. "Calm down!" he said. "How can I calm down!" Sakuragi replied looking panic. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Just kidding! So you do really care for her!" Youhei said. "Grrr!" Sakuragi went over to Youhei and headbutt him. "Ouch! I think I went too far." Youhei mumbled in pain. Sakuragi walked away grumbling about something about making him panic over Yumi for nothing and kept repeating he loves Haruko.  
  
A/n: Yeesh! I know this is short but I can't help it! My fingers are tired. So I guess Zackire and Tensaispira is now part of the brigade! I'm sorry if you sound OOC or anything but hey, I don't even know about you much. But I hope you all like it. Maybe I exaggerate the title or something. I just had no idea what to write now. But I'll post another fic soon, right now I'm going to the fountain of inspiration first. So bye bye! Thanks for all the reviews. 


	14. OH NO!

Oh no!  
  
Notes: I have on 30 minutes to write this so forgive me if have a lot or grammar errors or typo errors.  
  
Sakuragi couldn't wait anymore, he had to tell Haruko. "Haruko, there's something I want to tell you?" he said. "What is it Sakuragi?" she asked. "I...love you." He said. "Really? I love you too!" she said and hugged him. Sakuragi was lost in her eyes. The both of them got closer and kissed. When he finally broke the kiss he look at Haruko. "Yumi?!" he said. The Haruko he thought he kissed and confessed his love to was not Haruko anymore. Some how after he kissed her, the image of Yumi replaced Haruko. Yumi started crying. "So you love Haruko only, what about me? I cared and love you so much. Is it so hard for you to love me? Are you blind?" she said. "Yumi? What are you talking about? Where's Haruko?" he said. "Are you even listening? All you care is Haruko. There isn't any reason to live now. You love her not me. It breaks my heart." Yumi said. She took out a knife and stabbed herself to death. "NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. He ran over to her body. He started weeping. "No Yumi don't die, i...love you. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed again.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Huh?" he said waking up all sweaty. "It's just a dream, Just a dream. What a horrible dream. Yumi.."he said. He picked up his phone and called Yumi. "It's 4 am, get lost!" Yumi said sleepily. "Uh Yumi it's me, Hanamichi." He said. "Hanamichi? Uh yeah what's up?" she asked. "Nothing, I just had a nightmare. Yumi, I want you to know that if anything happens between me and Haruko, I will still and always care for you because you really mean a lot to me." He said. Yumi was speechless at first but manage to say "Thank you. Hanamichi, I will always be there for you if things don't work out." She said. "Thanks. Sorry to disturb you. See you in school. Bye." He said. "Bye" Yumi said. Sakuragi smiled. He felt so much better and went back to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile at Yumi's house...  
  
Once Yumi put down the phone she broke down into tears. She knew something was going to happen between Haruko and Sakuragi by the way he was talking. She couldn't help it, she had to cry. She was sad but she was also happy knowing that she meant a lot to him. She was sad because he only cared for her but not love her. Yumi wiped her tears away and tried to get back to sleep.  
  
The next day, somewhere in a secret location three evil girls were plotting something. "The power of 3 has arrived." Ru said. "No one can stop us." Ka said. "Sakuragi Brigade is going down! Cause we are.." Wa said. "RU! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Ru's brother said. " Damn! You ruin our intro!" Ru said. The 3 girls go into Ru's room. "You're room is just not the same! His room is evil looking yours is full of Rukawa pics!" Wa complained. "Whatever. Let's just plan it here. We all got to head for school soon." Ru said. "Okay! Here's what we do, first we go to the girls locker room and get the Sakuragi's brigade outfits from their locker." Ka said. "Now how do we open the locker?" Wa asked. "Well our informers told us their combination numbers so it won't be a problem." Ru said. "Then, we spray Rukawa on each of their outfits." Ka said. "Brilliant. Wait till they see what happen to their outfits and they can't cheer for that red monkey! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Wa laughed. "MWAHAHAHAHA!" The three of them laughed together. "Hey will you girls shut up and get to school?!" Ru's brother said. The 3 of them crashed.  
  
Unknown to the Rukawa Brigade, the Sakuragi Brigade has their own plans cause they are not gonna let some lousy pathetic brigade called the Rukawa Brigade crush them. "NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The four brigade members laughed out loud like Sakuragi. "Will you girls go to school and keep quiet! I'm trying to sleep!" Sachio said. (Don't you just hate Brothers sometime? -_-;)  
  
A/n: Yup! I guess that's it! Got to go now! I'm very busy now cause I have a meeting with my team this evening. I first part was a bit of suspense wasn't it! I guess the next chapter will feature the brigades again. You can see how I'm dragging the story! It has to be done! I'm sorry, this is just to make the story less predictable and has other plots rather then just focusing on Yumi and Sakuragi. Or else it would be quite boring so let's enjoy the next chapter soon cause you'll always know that the Sakuragi brigade will always spice up your life. Next Chapter: The Challenge 


	15. The Challenge

The challenge  
  
Notes: I'm really sorry for the delay. I almost fainted and I really feel awful. I hope you all understand but yeah! I will try to update as fast as I could.  
  
"What?! Miyuki! Look what the Rukawa Brigade done to our outfits!" Yumi said angrily. "Why you so angry! After all we did something to their outfits." Miyuki said. "What the hell are we suppose to wear?" Tensaispira asked. "Hehehe! THIS!" Miyuki said pulling out a custom made Shohoku Basketball Jersey with Number 10 printed on it and Sakuragi's name behind it. "AWESOME!" the 3 of them said. "Who needs those outfits when we got cool Sakuragi Jerseys!" Miyuki said. (I was inspired by a picture of Haruko wearing a Shohoku Jersey. But in my mind I was thinking of Yumi! Hehehe) "How do I look?" Zackire asked. "Ultimately cool!" Yumi complimented. "Something's missing." Miyuki said. "Hehehe! I know what's missing!" a cheeky Tensaispira said while taking out a can of red hair spray. "Uh what are you doing?" Yumi asked. "THIS!" Tensaispira said chasing Yumi and spraying her hair red! "Now you look like a Sakuragi fan!" Miyuki said satisfied with the whole makeover. So now the Brigade spray their hair red for a day only.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Hehehe! We'll show them today who's the best brigade!" Ru said putting on her outfit. She hadn't realize that on the back or her outfit was the letter S. Ka had U on it and Wa had X on it. The Sakuragi Brigade had planned to stand behind the Rukawa brigade for the time being. So while they cheer, Miyuki will distract them and they will turn around and show the word SUX. (EG. RUKAWA! RUKAWA! WE LOVE RUKAWA! RUKAWA #TURNS AROUND# SUX no offence! This is just a fic!) "Let's go girls! It's time for the game! We will beat the do'aho's Brigade." Wa said.  
  
[Game Begins]  
  
"Rukawa! Rukawa! We love Rukawa! Rukawa! Go! Fight! Win! Rukawa!" The Rukawa brigade chanted. Rukawa couldn't be bothered with those girls and concentrated on the game. No matter what he has to beat Sendoh one day! It's a must! 'Stupid girls' he thought. 'Nyahahaha! My brigade looks so damn cute! Red hair and the jersey make them look cooler! WOW! YUMI LOOK SOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!' Sakuragi thought. A small blush appeared on his cheek. "Go Sakuragi!" Haruko cheered. "Haruko? NYAHAHAHA! I'll win this game for you!" he said. "Hey Rukawa Brigade You SUX you SUX! You ought to know that cause you're cheering for an ICEBLOCK!" The Sakuragi Brigade chanted. "WHAT?!" the three of them said turning around. 'Damn! Our plan didn't work!' Wa thought. The crowd read the words on their backs very loudly. "Rukawa Sucks!" the crowd said loudly. "See even the crowd is knows that. NYAHAHAHA!" Tensaispira said joyfully. "Come on! Let's show that lousy iceblock brigade what we're made of." Yumi said. The Brigade left to cheer at a better spot and away from the Rukawa Brigade. The Rukawa Brigade really had no idea why the people around them kept saying Rukawa sucks. They tried changing places but they got the same reaction.  
  
The Sakuragi Brigade cheers!  
  
Sakuragi is the best, the all new sensation,  
  
Heading for the title, the best in the nation!  
  
So the search for champions, he'll show you how it's done,  
  
Sakuragi is number 1!!!! Gooo Sakuragi!  
  
[Sakuragi stole the ball from Koshino, dribble a little here and there then did almost did a dunk when Sendoh intercepted him but Sakuragi snatched the ball from him again during his long jump and quickly finishes the Dunk! He looked at the Sakuragi Brigade and saw Yumi smiling. All of a sudden he winked at her. Yumi Just giggled.]  
  
Sakuragi and his team is the very best  
  
So step aside they'll show you  
  
their strength and pride (jump)  
  
Will blow you,  
  
So watch out (pause)  
  
Ryonan (pause)  
  
You'll fall like the rest  
  
GOOOOOOO SAKURAGI!!!! GOOOOOOOO SHOHOKU!!!!!  
  
[Sakuragi dribbled the ball quickly and pass it to Ryota who did a fantastic 3 pointer shot! The crowd went wild. Shohoku is now leading.]  
  
H-E-L-L-0  
  
Shohoku get ready  
  
Get set, lets go  
  
Tonight is the night we're gonna win  
  
So we wish you luck tonight  
  
C'mon Shohoku let's go let's fight  
  
'Cause we have spirit  
  
We have pride  
  
That can't be contained  
  
INSIDE!!  
  
This is our day  
  
This is our year  
  
So let's hear you cheer  
  
Let's go, let's go, let's go Shohoku!  
  
Let's go, let's go, let's go Sakuragi!  
  
Now you know what to do  
  
Now run that ball run it thru  
  
Fans in the stands  
  
Cheer real loud  
  
(crowd rush)  
  
Punt it in  
  
Go for the win  
  
After all the cheering, Shohoku almost won but lost to Ryonan by 3 points. But the match was definitely satisfying. Sakuragi was angry but when he saw Yumi all that change. He waved at her with a big smile. Yumi wave at him back. But later Sakuragi saw Haruko and went away probably talking to her now. Yumi sighed. "Ahem! Sakuragi Brigade, HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY OUR OUTFITS?!" Ru said. "And how dare you ruin ours?" Miyuki said arching one of her eyebrows. "Grrr! YOU ARE GONNA PAY! We challenge you to a basketball game now!" Ka demanded. "Hmm ok! Whatever." Yumi said grinning. Once the hall was completely empty the Brigades went down and get ready to start the match. Kaoru and Rina who manage to go to the match decided to be the referees. "If you can score 5 hoops before us you win! Prepare for humiliation!" Wa said. "Ok whatever..losers." Tensaispira said. "Nyahahaha let's get it on!" Rina said throwing the ball into the air. Miyuki and Ru jumped to grabbed the ball. Miyuki got it and started to dribble then passing it Zackire who was chased by an angry Ka. Zackire did some awesome moves that prevented Ka from stealing the ball then passed in to Tensaispira who suddenly dribble and ran as fast as Sakuragi. Wa tried to block Tensaispira but failed because Tensaispira knocked her down. The ball was then passed to Yumi who did a lay-up. "Nyahahaha! Score one for the Winning team!" Miyuki said jumping up and down. "Grrrrr! Ok girls let's cheat." Ka said.  
  
Yumi had the ball and quickly passed it to Miyuki. Ka was already marking her. Miyuki wanted to run but Ka tripped her so she fall flat on her face! "PWEEEEEEET! THAT'S A FOUL!" Rina said. "But I didn't any thing?!" Ka said with an innocent face. "I don't believe you! But I'll give you a chance." Rina said. The ball was now with Zackire but Ru quickly stole it and started dribbling away and finally throwing it to the hoop, amazingly it actually went in the hoop. "What the?" Zackire said. "Hahaha! We did it! We are going to win!" Wa cheered. "You wish!" Yumi said angrily.  
  
'BAM! BAM! BAM!' "Huh? Who's playing basketball now?" Sakuragi said. He just came out of the showers. The rest of the team had already left as they were starving. Sakuragi open the door to the hall and was shocked to find his "clones" playing basketball against the Rukawa Brigade. He couldn't help it but cheered. "Go Sakuragi Brigade!" he cheered. Yumi saw Sakuragi at the corner of her eye and smiled. As soon as the ball was passed to her Yumi aimed quickly and did a three pointer shot. "AMAZING!" Sakuragi said imitating Hikoichi. Yumi smiled and blushed. 'Now how am I gonna concentrate?! Hahaha!' Yumi thought. The same thing was repeated again but this time is was Tensaispira who did a perfect lay-up. "WE WIN!!!!!!!!!WHOOOOOOOHOOOOO!" the brigade cheered. "WE WILL NOT ADMIT DEFEAT!" The Rukawa brigade said. " WE WON'T PLAY ANYMORE BUT WE'LL CHALLENGE YOU ON A KARAOKE CONTEST AT HARUKO'S BIRTHDAY BASH!" Ka said angrily. "Deal! Oh and by the way, we forgot tell you that we used to be in a girls basketball team!" Miyuki said. The fuming mad Rukawa brigade stormed out of the hall angrily and almost breaking the door. The Sakuragi Brigade laughed and cheered at their victory. "You girls are amazing!" Sakuragi said hugging each one of them. "I have six loyal supporters and I Sakuragi Hanamichi am proud to have them! NYAHAHAHAHA! ORE WA TENSAI! NYAHAHAHA!" Sakuragi said proudly. The Brigade soon joined him in his laughter.  
  
A/N: that's all. My friend told me that I should change the title to attack of the Sakuragi Clones. But I don't think so. Sorry! I just hope you like the cheers. So sorry if it's confusing and lack of grammar, I really feel sick now and hungry too! And oh yeah I'm so sorry if my basketball scene was a little to limited because seriously I don't really know how to describe the scene very well. Anywayz thanks for the reviews! 


	16. Another Dream

Another dream

Sakuragi saw Yumi standing right in front of him. "I know you love me, why can't you just accept that!" Yumi shouted at him with tears streaming down her eyes. Sakuragi stood there speechless. "Sakuragi…" Haruko said appearing. "Haruko?" he muttered. "You don't love me Sakuragi, I don't love you, I love Rukawa only." She said. "See? Hanamichi, she does not love you but I do! Stop denying your feelings!" Yumi said. "I'm sorry but I do love Haruko and I'll try to make her love me." He said. "Very well then. No matter how much I try it's useless. I want you to know that I love you but from this day onwards you will never see me again!" Yumi said. She was sobbing hard now. She turned away and ran. Sakuragi chased after her but every time he grabs her she slips away like as if she was something slippery. Sakuragi couldn't catch her and now Yumi was gone…forever. Haruko stood there looking at Sakuragi. "Please say you love me?" he said. Haruko shook her head and turned away. Rukawa suddenly appeared and put his arms around Haruko (Ya like as if that would happen). "I love Rukawa." She said. Her voice echoed in his head.

"She loves Rukawa, Rukawa, She loves him! NOOOOOOOO!" Sakuragi woke up sweating all over. 'What are these dreams telling me! Why am I having Dreams of Yumi and Haruko for the past few days! Haruko's bash is near and I'm going to confess my love to her.' He thought. 'No wait! What about Yumi? I will talk to her first thing in the morning! Yeah that's what I do.' He thought again. Sakuragi went back to sleep hoping the dreams don't come back. 

[The next day]

Sakuragi stood outside Yumi's house and thought whether he should talk to her or not. Suddenly the door open and Yumi went out. She didn't realize he was there and started to water the plants. 'It's now or never.' He thought. "Hey Yumi!" He said. "Oh Hey! So what's up?" she asked. "Well I was wondering if you're free now, I want to talk to you." He said. "Sure, come in." She said. "Uh let's talk in the park, It's a nice day to get out of the house." He said. "Okay. SACHIO! I'M GOING OUT FOR A WHILE!" Yumi said. "OKAY HURRY BACK! OR'LL BE HUNGRY!" Sachio shouted from he's room. "Let's go." He said.

There was an awkward silence between them but luckily Sakuragi said something. "So um you hungry?" he asked. "Uh no." she said. "Come on! I'll race you to the park!" Sakuragi said and sprinted. "OI WAIT!" Yumi said catching up with Sakuragi.

[The park]

The both of them were panting hard and were very exhausted. The both of them settled down on a bench. "You're good!" he said. "Of course!" Yumi said. The both of them laughed at each other. Both of them look so terrible after running. "So what do you want to talk about?" Yumi asked while straightening herself up. "I…I had a dream last night." He said. "What's it about?" she asked. "It's about You, me and Haruko." He said. "Me? What about it?" she asked. "In my dream you told me you love me and when I told you that I love Haruko you ran away and I couldn't catch you. Haruko walked away from me as you did. With Rukawa." He said. "Oh…" Yumi said not looking at him. "Yumi…tell me something, do you love me?" he asked. Yumi was speechless and she stood up from her bench. "Yumi? Tell me." He demanded. Still speechless she turned away and wanted to walk away. She knew that he loves Haruko and will be happy with her. This was her sacrifice to let Sakuragi have his Happiness with someone he really loves, she's just standing in their way, she knew she has to go away now before tears will fall from her eyes. He stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her. Yumi was caught by surprise, she twirled and suddenly ended up in Sakuragi's embrace. "I want you to promise me that nothing will destroy our friendship. Yumi I'm very fond of you and if anything happens to you I'll never be able to forgive myself." He whispered in her ear. Tears formed in Yumi's eyes. "Yumi, don't cry." He said wiping her tears. "I promise." She said softly. Sakuragi kissed her forehead then embrace her again. 

[In some Bush]

"I bet you they will end up together!" Noma betted. "I bet he'll get dump later!" Takamiya said. "Me too!" Okusu said. "Nah, I'm sure they end up together. I can feel it. Let's leave them alone." Youhei said. Sakuragi's gang left. Meanwhile Yumi and Sakuragi were still in an embrace. They were definitely oblivious to the surrounding. Yumi had stop crying. Sakuragi broke the embrace and lifted up her face. "You're look cute with a rosy cheeks and red nose from crying." He said teasing her. Yumi just giggled. Yumi entwined her arm with his. "I'll walk you home." He said. 

A/n: Whew! Done! Thanks for all the review! Next chapter is Haruko's birthday party! That means It's time for Sakuragi to confess his love to Haruko once and for all and the Karaoke contest between the brigades!! WHOOOOHOO! I hope you like this chapter! I feel like banging Sakuragi's head now! "OIIIIIIII WHY YOU ONLY FOND OF HER! YOU LOVE HER! DON'T LIE!!! STOP DENYING!" WHEW! Sorry I need to release some stress. "YUMI! TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM! WHY MAKE SACRIFICE???!!!!!!!!" oops another out burst! Can't wait! Keep checking cause I'll be updating!!!


	17. WILL I? sHOULD i?

Will I? Should I?

Notes: (Hikaru comes in a Chibi form in a Sakuragi Brigade Uniform and does a victory sign!) Go Sakuragi! I've Recovered and my brain's finally working!!! COFFFFFEEEEEEE! BRING ME THE COFEEEEEE! (Hikaru runs away in Quick tiny steps waving her arms high)

Haruko's birthday finally arrived! Her house was decorated with balloons and more balloons! And one corner of the house was full of presents. Sakuragi and the Shohoku basketball team except Rukawa (who is still sleeping at home) arrived earlier as they help Haruko decorate the house. Well, actually it was Akagi's idea.

Meanwhile, the Sakuragi Brigade were practicing singing. Yumi wasn't didn't really sing much and always stare into space. "What's wrong Yumi?" Tensaispira asked with concern. "Uh no. Let's get back to singing." Yumi said. 'I can't help but think that he will confess his love to Haruko today.' Yumi thought. "This song is boring!" Rina complained. "Well, um how bout singing this." Yumi said showing the brigade her literature homework. "A+ not bad. What song you want us to play?" Miyuki asked. "This! We'll just add some tunes to it and my poem becomes a song! Get it?" Yumi explained. "OOOOOOH!" the brigade said. "Alright then! I'll bring the guitar and play it there." Kaoru said. "And I'll bring my flute." Zackire said. "And we will be you're back up singers!" Miyuki, Rina and Tensaispira said. "This is so much better then Karaoke! We'll surprise those bimbos." Yumi said. So the brigade started practicing for another hour before they head out to Haruko's house.

One hour later…

Many guest had arrived and Sakuragi was in the toilet looking at the mirror. "I love you Haruko, noooo, I love you because, because?" Sakuragi said to the mirror practicing his lines. "Because of what?" he said to himself. Sakuragi suddenly found no reason to give to Haruko. "Er nevermind. I love…"he tried to say. "KNOCK KNOCK! OI GET OUT OF THE TOILET! I WANT TO USE!" Mitsui called out to Sakuragi. "Uh yeah I'm coming." Sakuragi said getting out of the toilet. "What were you doing in there?" He asked. "Nothing." Sakuragi said and walked away. "Ding Dong" the doorbell rang. "Sakuragi! Could you get the door?" Haruko asked nicely. "Uh sure Haruko!" he said. "Oh it's you girls." He said coolly looking at the Rukawa brigade. The Rukawa Brigade stuck out their tongues at him as they entered. Sakuragi vein popped out. "Grrrrr!" Just as he was about to close the door the Sakuragi Brigade came. "Hey! You're all here!" he said happily. He hugged the 5 members. When he finally approach Yumi, he felt the surrounding change into something uncomfortable but he still hugged her. Yumi tried not to get her emotions in the way and pretend that everything is normal. "Hi." He said. "Hi…" Yumi replied. Once all of them settled in the house the party finally began. "Look! The birthday girl is here already! Bring the cake!" Sakuragi announced. Haruko just giggled. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HARUKO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" the guests sung. Haruko finally blew the candles. Everyone clapped for her. Once the cake was cut, the guests started to help themselves. Yumi didn't feel like eating. "YOU! PREPARE FOR KARAOKE NOW!" Ru said. "Sure! Whatever! Meet your doom!" Zackire said. "Ha! Ha! Very funny!" Wa said. "Heh! It is!" Yumi said. "We start first." Ka said.

Ru: Attention every one we are going to have a Karaoke contest between the Rukawa brigade and the red monkey's brigade. Please vote for us!

Ka: Instead of using the songs from this LCD, we would like to sing a song we compose.

Wa: Hope you enjoy it!

The Sakuragi Brigade: *groan*

Ru: OOHHHH HE'S THE GREAAAAATESTTTTTT! *Crack*

Ryota: What was that?

Ka: THE ONLY ONNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *CRACK*

Wa: HHHEEEEEEEEEE ISSS NOONE OTHERRRRR THEN RU ***cRACK*** Ka ***cRACK***WAAAAAAAA!

"CRACKKKKKKKK! BANG!" the windows and glasses all broke.

"OH NO! THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!" Haruko said panicking. "Wait we're not done yet!" Ru said. "Enough!!" Haruko said. 

Miyuki : It's our turn now! Thank you Rukawa brigade for that glass breaking item! Let's hit it!

Kaoru strum the guitar while Zackire played the flute sweetly.

Yumi the lead singer and Rina, Miyuki and Tensaispira: 

Don't look closely at me with such kindness, 

my heart starts to stir. 

You are still that remote day, 

I regret myself who loved you so much. 

If we had more courage, 

we would have been a different relation.

I wanted to see you, so I found my way, 

but a person who is next to you is... 

You give off smiles innocently without harm 

you don't know my painful heart.

Tonight I'm lonelier than 

when I couldn't have seen you for a long time, 

I look up at the moon alone. 

I deeply utter an incantation, 

and if I could go back to that day, 

I don't need anything. 

We would rather be reflected as well as hate, 

you don't know yet.

I couldn't have said "I love you" since I met you, 

I have grieved over my heart. 

You aren't conscious of it forever, 

and you have other dreams.

(Original song is in Japanese. Sung by Yumi Touma. Does not belong to me.)

Yumi sang sweetly accompanied by the guitar and flute together with the back-up singers. Everyone was quiet when she was singing. Yumi had wrote these words to reflect what she felt inside but never knew that she would actually sing it to many people one day. The words got in Sakuragi's head. 'Could she meant anything while she sang this song?' he thought. Everyone clapped for the Sakuragi brigade. "Sakuragi Brigade wins!" Haruko announced. The Brigade cheered! The Rukawa brigade sulked and soon walks out of the house. Everyone was back to partying, dancing to the music and chatting with each other. 'My gift's is in my bag! Uh damn! Where's my bag?! Oh yeah it's upstairs in Gori's room.' Sakuragi thought. Once he got the gift, he went to search for Haruko. "Hey Yasuda, have you seen Haruko?" Sakuragi asked. "Oh she's in the backyard." Yasuda replied. "Thanks." He said. He went to the backyard and there was Haruko. He felt a little nervous. He took one step,

#FLASH BACK 1#

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" She yelled. "Get lost chick! This is private business." One of the gang members said. "Yumi, go!" said a semi-conscious Sakuragi. Yumi rolled up her coat sleeves. "Don't call me chick!" she said dangerously. "OOO what'cha gonna do……CHICK?" said the leader. "KYAAAAAAAA!" Yumi gave the leader a flying kick. The leader and his gang started to punch her but she dodged their punches and gave them a taste of their own medicine. One of the gang members managed to give her a blow on her forehead giving her a little cut. "Ouch! You'll pay for that!" Yumi said. She was filled with so much anger that she gave them super Karate punches and knocking them down. "Retreat!" the leader, said. His member ran away limping. "Sakuragi, are you ok?" she said running to Sakuragi. "Head hurts. Are you ok?" he asked. Yumi was beginning to cry. He lifted up his hand and wipes away her tears and the blood that was dripping on her forehead. "I'll be fine, cause I'm the……ten….sai" he said quietly before he faints.

Yumi Kissed his forehead and left.

#END OF FLASHBACK 1#

The song that Yumi sung was still in his head. He took another step towards Haruko who didn't notice his presence.

#FLASHBACK 2#

"GO SAKURAGI!" Yumi cheered. She was in her Sakuragi Brigade Uniform. "Do you like your Surprise?" she asked

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yumi and Sakuragi screamed as they went down on the roller coaster. Yumi clutched onto Sakuragi tightly while he hold her close to him tightly. Soon after the ride ended, Yumi and Sakuragi laughed. "That was a scary experience! But you should have seen your face! HAHAHA!" Yumi said. " Same to you! You were holding me so tightly that I was afraid I would have died in the middle of the ride NYAHAHAHA!" he laughed. "Hey! Let's go play that game." He said pulling her to the game stall. "Step right up! Knock the cans down and win yourself a teddy bear!" the host said. "I want to try!" Yumi said. She aimed properly and hit a couple of cans. She tried twice but failed. Sakuragi could see that Yumi was disappointed. "I'll give it a try!" he said. The first time he failed but the second time he knocked down all the cans. "Congratulations mister, You won yourselves a teddy bear and here is a flower for your girlfriend." The host said. Yumi and Sakuragi blushed when the man said Yumi was Sakuragi's girlfriend. "Here Yumi! For you!" he said giving her the bear. Yumi hugged him and whispered "thank you" in his ear.

"Hanamichi! I had a wonderful time thanks." She said. "Me too. Thanks for your help. Um, maybe we could do this again some time." He said. "Sure!" Yumi said happily. Suddenly Sakuragi's eyes were focus on her eyes. Voluntary muscles brought them closer. He was about to kiss Yumi when... "There you are Yumi! Oh Hi Sakuragi! Was I interrupting anything?" Sachio said. Yumi was flapping her arms. "Nothing! Uh bye Hanamichi see you later." She said rushing to get in her house and hide her blushing face.

#END OF FLASHBACK 2 #

He took another step, this time he was unsure of whether he should confess his love to Haruko with all this flash backs coming. 

#FLASHBACK 3#

"OUCH! My leg!" she yelled in pain. "Are you ok? You're not going anyway! You're supposed to rest! You have a cut on your leg!" he said. He open the cupboard next to the bed and took out some ointment and a plaster. "What are you doing?" she asked. Sakuragi poured some ointment on a piece of cotton wool and dabbed it at her cut.

"Now rest! Since you fed me when I'm in hospital, now it's my turn." He said. He blew the hot soup before feeding Yumi.

Sakuragi looked at Yumi, suddenly his hands stroke lightly on her long black hair. 'How come I haven't realized that Yumi looks as gorgeous as Haruko? She looks so angelic!' he thought. Sakuragi bend down lower and brushed his lips against Yumi.

"Yumi…tell me something, do you love me?" he asked. Yumi was speechless and she stood up from her bench. "Yumi? Tell me." He demanded. Still speechless she turned away and wanted to walk away. She knew that he loves Haruko and will be happy with her. This was her sacrifice to let Sakuragi have his Happiness with someone he really loves, she's just standing in their way, she knew she has to go away now before tears will fall from her eyes. He stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her. Yumi was caught by surprise, she twirled and suddenly ended up in Sakuragi's embrace. "I want you to promise me that nothing will destroy our friendship. Yumi I'm very fond of you and if anything happens to you I'll never be able to forgive myself." He whispered in her ear. Tears formed in Yumi's eyes. "Yumi, don't cry." He said wiping her tears. "I promise." She said softly. Sakuragi kissed her forehead then embrace her again. 

#END OF FLASHBACK 3 #

"Haruko, Happy birthday!" he said. "Oh thanks." She said. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I'm just upset that Rukawa's not here." Haruko said. Sakuragi just smiled. "One day somebody will love you. It could even be Rukawa." He said. "You think so?" she asked. "Yes. Here's a gift for you. I hope you like it." He said. "LOVELY! I LIKE IT!" she said. "I got to go home now. See you." He said. "Thanks for coming Sakuragi." She said. Sakuragi planted a kiss on her forehead. 'Now where is Yumi? I think I got to tell her something.' He thought.

Yumi's POV

I saw them. I saw them in the backyard. He was about to confess his love for her now. I can't take it anymore. I got to go home. "Miyuki, tell the others I'm going home. I'm not feeling well." I told Miyuki. She nodded her head. I have to go now. As I ran back home I could feel my hot tears flowing down my cheeks. Hanamichi does not love me cause I'm his friend.

End of POV.

"Where's Yumi?" Sakuragi asked Kaoru. "Uh she's gone home." She replied. "Oh. Ok thanks." He said. 'I guess I have to do it tomorrow then' he thought.

A/N: finally! THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE LONGEST! Phew! Hope you like it. More suspense it going to come. Poooor Yumi. Now I wonder what Sakuragi would say. Lucky he never confess, did he just come to a realization?! I hope so. Thanks for the reviews. IF I get 5 reviews for this chapter then I will update by tomorrow, if not then it'll be another 2 days. No this is not a threat but it's actually because all the reviews gave me inspiration to write therefore making it easier to overcome writer's block! So see you soon!


	18. Bad newsgood dreams

Bad news…Good dreams

Notes: OOO thanks for the reviews! And the bad mosquito is back to suck my blood again!

Sachio was standing outside of the house looking sad and angry at the same time. Suddenly he saw he's sister running towards their house in tears. "Yumi?" he said. Yumi wiped her tears when she saw her brother. Automatically he put his arms around her and comforted her. "Shh…it's ok. Let's go inside." He said pulling her gently into the house. The both of them sat down on the couch. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing's wrong." Yumi lied. "You can always tell me you know!" he said. "I SAID NOTHING'S WRONG!" she shouted. "FINE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT YOU KNOW!" he said. "Leave me alone!" she said running up to her room and slammed the door. "Wait! Yumi!" he called out. Yumi open her door and look at Sachio with a questioning face. "Where are all my things?" she asked. "Yumi, sit down here, I've got some bad news." He said. Yumi sat down still looking confuse. "We can't stay here anymore." He said. "What do you mean?!" she asked raising her voice a little. "I can't afford to pay the rent anymore. The landlord wants us to leave tomorrow." He said looking down. " Why didn't you tell me this. I could have gotten myself a job!" Yumi said now in tears. "I didn't want to trouble you. Anyway our things are packed. We'll be leaving at 10am." He said. "Where will we stay?" she asked. "We'll live with grandpa." He said. "But isn't he in Osaka?" she asked. "We're moving to Osaka, Yumi." He said. "What?!" Yumi was shocked. Suddenly Yumi thought back about what happen between Haruko and Hanamichi. ' Now that the both of them are together, I guess I'll just be and extra here. What's the point of living here if Hanamichi doesn't love me!' thought. Yumi put on a big fake smile. "I can't wait! Let's go slightly earlier! I really can't wait to see Osaka." She said. "Ok, you should go rest Yumi." He said. "Alright Sachio." She said going up to her room.

The song that she sung later that day echoed through her head. It was a full moon. Yumi sat down by her window with crystal-like teardrops falling from her eyes. She was writing a letter to Sakuragi, telling everything she needs to tell him before she leaves for good. 'I love you' she thought. Once the letter was done, she put it in the envelope together with the picture of them when they were at the carnival. Behind the picture she wrote: Remember me always Cause I know I'll never forget you.

Meanwhile Sakuragi was at home sleeping and dreaming again…

// The surrounding was so beautiful. The pink petals of the Sakura flower fell down slowly. "Yumi!" he called out. "Hanamichi!" she called out. There she was, a beautiful angel, Sakuragi's angel. Yumi Hasegawa, the one whom he really love most. He ran to her with open arms and gave her a bear hug. He lifted her up as he turn round and round. Both of them laughed happily. Once he put her down, he stroked her hair and smiled at her. He look into her eyes and caress her cheek. "I love you" he said. "I love you too." She said. He bent down and gave her a passionate kiss.//

"Stupid boy!" Hana smirked. She had been looking at her son sleeping with a lovesick face and muttering that he loves Yumi. Hana felt really happy about it. She kissed him on the forehead and left. '10 dragon babies are on the way soon! Ohohohoho!' she thought with two cat's ears popping out of her head.

A/n: This chapter is quite short but I hope you like it anyway. Poor Yumi, I guess she's been hurt deeply. I wonder if Sakuragi's too late to get her. Thanks 4 the reviews. Hey don't forget to sign my guestbook at my website. www.geocities.com/hikaru_kuro_megami/main.html See ya! I might be updating on 17/9/2002 at night. Bye!


	19. Gone forever?

Is it good bye?

Notes: Document was finally found in the secret laboratory. An alien sucked Hikaru's brain and took out the creative juices. Document is ready to be read. Alien has stolen Hikaru's fingers. Hikaru can't type. Hikaru don't know good English. Alien has put her brain back. 'YEAH! I can type again! Damn you Alien! BEGONE!NYAHAHAHA!' The alien has left the building and Hikaru got back her good English! 'What rubbish am I typing?' %sweatdrop%

"I can do it! Yeah! Breathe in Breathe out!" Yumi said to herself. Just when she was about to press the door bell, Hana opened the door. "YARGHH!" Yumi screamed. She hugged the nearest thing next to her and hide behind it. "Uh Yumi dear? Is that you?" Hana asked. "Yeah. Uh sorry, I'm just a little jittery today, you know too much coffee." Yumi said. "Oh do you me to get Hanamichi?" she asked. "Uh no! Um actually I'm here to ask you to help me give this envelope to Hanamichi as soon as I leave." She said. "Oh alright. I'll do that." She said. Yumi hugged Hana. "Mom, thanks for helping and being there for me when I'm feeling down. Thank you for everything." She said. "Awww sweetheart. No problem, I'll always be there for you. Now don't cry " She said. Yumi was already crying. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming down from the staircase. "I have to go mom, farewell!" she said. Yumi turned around and ran away. "Yumi wait!" Hana called out. "Geez! What's all the racket in the morning #yawn#!" Sakuragi said. "It was just Yumi. Here she told me to give you this." Hana said handing Sakuragi the envelope. Once Sakuragi opened the envelope a photograph fell out of it. Hana picked the photograph up and grinned. "You never told me the two of you went for a date?!" she said. "Butt out mom. It wasn't a date!" Sakuragi said snatching the photograph away from her. "OIII! Anyway, please read the letter now! I want to know all about it! Maybe it's a love letter (Then I can get my grandchildren quicker)" she said. "What's that you say?" He said pretending not to hear his mother. Sakuragi read the letter and received a big shock.

__

Dearest Hanamichi,

I'm really sorry. This has nothing to do with you or what happen at the park. By the time you read this letter, I would be at the train station with my brother waiting for the next train to Osaka. I'm leaving my old home, my friends and most importantly you. I know I will miss you forever. The reason why I'm leaving is because Sachio couldn't pay our house rent and our monthly taxes anymore. We are homeless, the only place we could live is in Osaka where my grandfather lives because we have no other relatives here. There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a very long time. I'm afraid this is the only chance I'll ever get. I don't want to leave without you knowing it.

Hanamichi, you've have been there for me when I needed you. I had the best moments with you which I will cherish forever. The first time I saw you, you captured my heart. Ever since I became your friend, I was very grateful. But deep in my heart I wanted more than just friendship. The day you asked me if I love you in the park left me speechless and I regret no answering it. Every time I go out with you, I ask myself, is it a dream? Or is this just Fantasy? If I can be with you forever the heavy load on my shoulders would go away. I want you to know that i love you Hanamichi. I really, truly love you. I wish I had more courage to tell you earlier and maybe we could have a different relation. It's too late now. You love Haruko and I have to accept that. I wish you both Happiness.

I will always love you. Remember me always.

Love

Yumi Hasegawa

Sakuragi read the letter and was in tears. He dropped the letter and pulled his mom to the car. "Let's go!" He said. "Where?" She asked. "To go stop your future daughter –in-law from leaving me!" he said getting into the car and starting the engine. "Hanamichi, you don't even have a car license!" she said. "It's a matter of life and death! Do you want 10 dragon babies or not?!" he said. "Yeah! Okay! Drive and fill me in on the way." She said.

Meanwhile…

"We have to leave." Sachio said. "Wait just a little longer." She said. "Alright. I'll got something to drink first." He said. A tear rolled down Yumi's fair face. 'Goodbye Hanamichi' she thought. She stood there thinking of the good times she had with Hanamichi and smiled a little. "Sachio…let's go." She said wiping her tears. She and Sachio walked towards the train.

"YUMI!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!" he called out to her. "Maybe she left already." Hana said. " Have some faith. What did she wear when she met you?" he asked. "A Blue Kimono and a pink obi." She said. Suddenly he spotted someone with a long black hair and a blue Kimono with a pink obi in the train. "YUMI!" he called out to her while pushing his way through the crowds. Just as he was about to reach the train, it started to move away. He tried to run after it but it was too fast. He stood there dumbfounded. His Yumi was gone. Forever. For good. "Yumi…YUMIIIIIIIII!" he shouted. He felt his warm tears rolled down his cheek. Gone Forever…

TBC…

Hikaru: Nope it's not the end! The world is full of surprises. So watch out for one! Thanks for the reviews. Don't forget that after the whole story ends there will be bonus chapters. So better keep checking! Go Sakuragi! I feel like crying when I wrote this because I'm listening to a sad song while writing the letter and I felt like I was in that kind of situation! Next time you read this fic put some sad song on. You'll get the atmosphere! Anywayz REVIEW!!! Oh and check out my website. I just updated it with a new look! Tell me what you think about it! 


	20. Say you love me once more

Say you love me once more

Notes: The 2nd paragraph of that letter was based on a real letter I wrote to a guy. Geez how embarrassing!

[Insert the song 'GONE' from N'sync]

'She's gone.' He thought. He knew that his tears were falling from his eyes. 'Gone…'he thought again.

Poke…

POKE…

POKE HARDER…

"WHAT THE FRIGGIN HELL DO YOU…brother!" he said.

"I'm not your brother and My sister's over there so please stop making a fool out of yourself." Sachio said. 

"Yumi's still here! Where is she!" Sakuragi said. He searched for Yumi and finally spotted her. There she was, standing a meter away looking at Sakuragi with the saddest pair of eyes he had ever seen.

"Yumi! I thought I lost you." He said hugging her. Yumi just stood still. She didn't even respond to hug Sakuragi back. She lifted one hand up and pushed away one of Sakuragi's arm away from her. "Farewell." Yumi said walking away from Sakuragi. He grabbed Yumi's hand to stop her from going any further. 

"huh? Let go of me!" Yumi said. "I didn't confess my love to Haruko." He said. "What?!" Yumi said turning around to face him. "I couldn't and I was saving it for someone else." He said. "Who?" Yumi asked. "You. I love you Yumi. I've been a jerk and an asshole for denying the feelings I had for you for a long time." He said. "I'm sorry Sakuragi, I…I have to go." She said. "No you don't. I won't let the girl I really love walk away from me." He said pulling her closer to him. "Say you love me once more?" she said. "I love you Yumi Hasegawa. I truly love you." He said. A tear rolled down Yumi's cheek. "I…love you too." She said hugging him. Sakuragi stroke her hair then lifted up her chin. He bent down a little and planted a kiss on Yumi's lips. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HE DOING?!" Sachio complain. "Now, now son-in –law, let's not get angry. Let's go over there and have a little chat." Hana said. "I'm not your son in law and the train is leaving soon." He said. "I won't let you go till you listen!" Hana said pulling his ear. "OUCH! Ok! Fine!" he said. 

"My son has told me about your problem." Hana said.

"So?" Sachio asked. 

"I like Yumi a lot and I want her to stay here." She said.

"That's too bad. I'm taking her with me. Besides where would she live?" he said.

"My house! I'll pay her school fees, give her allowance and treat her like my own." She said.

"Hmm…not a bad idea. But I don't trust your son." He said.

"Oh come on! My son's a good boy, he will never hurt her. Look at them! Their so in love!" She said.

"Hmm you're right. Alright then. If it concerns my sister's happiness, I guess it's ok. Just don't forget to tell me when their wedding will take place!" He said grinning at the couple. "Ohohoho!" Hana laughed. "Ahem! Will you two stop kissing…AHEM!" Sachio said. "Oh Uh sorry. Hehehe." Sakuragi said blushing. "Yumi, from now on you will be staying in Kanagawa in Sakuragi's house. I'm going to miss you!" he said. "What?! You mean!? Really?! I' m sooooo happy!" Yumi said hugging Sachio. Sakuragi gave a big smile to Yumi. "And don't you dare try anything funny! Or i'll skin you alive!" Sachio whispered to Sakuragi. "I promise!" he said. "All passengers, please board the train now. The train will be leaving in 2 minutes." The conductor said. "Goodbye Yumi. Thanks **Mother in law**." Sachio said winking at Hana. "OHOHOHOHO! DRAGON BABIES DRAGON BABIES OHOHOHOO!" Hana laughed. Yumi and Sakuragi sweatdrop and blushed. Sachio got on the train and waved at them. Soon after all the passengers had settled the train left. Sakuragi hold Yumi's hand and looked at her with dreamy eyes. "Let's go home." He said. Yumi just smiled at him. She was now full circle!

[The next day…]

"Oh my gosh! Are you seeing what I'm seeing!" Girl 1 said to Girl 2. "Oh my! It's Sakuragi and a girl holding hands!" Girl2 said. "Hey, isn't that Yumi Hasegawa! One of the Brigade cheerleaders? Wow they make a cute couple!" Girl 3 said. "I wonder what happen to Haruko? Well at least he is happy." Girl 1 said. "KRRING!" The 3 girls went back to their classes. Yumi and Sakuragi entered class hand in hand. Everyone was looking at them and whispering. "Hey! You got a problem?!" Sakuragi said. "Calm down! Hahaha!" Yumi said. "Uh sorry." He said. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU TWO HAD SOMETHING ON!" Youhei said loudly. Both of them were now as red as a tomato. "Yumi, can you sit at my place today?" he asked. "Why?" she asked. "So I can look at you without turning back." He grinned. "Nope! Unless of course you tell me you love me?" Yumi said with a coy face. "I love you!" he said and gave her a small kiss on her lips. Yumi blushed crimson. "EEEE! What a mushy couple!" Youhei said. "That's what you get if you have Hanamichi as a boyfriend. He's so caring and loving and…" Yumi said. "OK!OK!" Youhei said. "Yumi, promise me you'll never leave me again?" he said. "Hanamichi, I love you and I would never leave you again. I promise!" she said. Both Sakuragi and Yumi both gave each other a sweet smile and mouthing the words 'I love you'

THE END

A/N: SO MUSHY. SO MANY I LOVE YOUS. FINALLY THE HOLD FIC IS FINISH! ACK WHAT AM I SAYING?! (runs away sobbing) Review! Oh and just to remind you. Don't forget to check back because there will be sequels and bonus chapter. The next bonus chapter is coming up. It's call : Interview with the cast of Sakuragi's heart. So now you know that this isn't really the end. True love always has it's ups and downs. It's never and easy road to it so that's what Sakuragi and Yumi will face in the sequel. Right now I'm going to take a breakkkkkkkkkk! I really hope you like this chapter. I really want to thank all of you for reviewing! If you really want me to make the sequel faster review more and I'll make it happen. Last but not least I would like to thank tensaispira and Zackire for reviewing each chapter and giving me inspiration. THANK YOU SO MUCH! DON'T FORGET TO CHECK BACK FOR BONUS FICS AND SEQUELS.


	21. The special interview by GTO who hacked ...

Interview!

Notes: HALLO! I'm GTOnizuka taking Over Hikaru's fic for today only! I'm going to be your host for today! The call me GTO because I am the GREAT TAILOR ONIZUKA! Yeah I make cosplay costume. Call 1900-1992-GTO to buy one! #WHACK# OOPS sorry Hikaru. Ok let's begin.

GTO: HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO SAKURAGI'S HEART SPECIAL INTERVIEW. LET'S WELCOME OUR GUEST!

(APPLAUSE) 

SAKURAGI: NYAHAHAHAHA HELLO EVERYONE! I'M THE TENSAI! NYAHAHAHAHA

YUMI: uh Hello all! (blush) Thanks for supporting us! (Giggles and hide behind Sakuragi)

HANA: OHOHOHOHOHO! HELLO THERE DEARIES! 10 DRAGON BABIES! 10 DRAGON BABIES!

5 MEMBERS OF THE SAKURAGI BRIGADE: YO! SAKURAGI FOREVER!

RUKAWA BRIGADE: WE LOVE RUKAWA! WE LOVE RUKAWA! HEY WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?! (3 of them pointed at the Sakuragi Brigade)

HARUKO: HI ALL! What am I doing here?

Audience: RUKAWA! RUKAWA!

HARUKO: WHERE?!

( Rukawa comes in)

RUKAWA: I'll beat Sendoh. (Comes to the couch and plop himself on it then slept)

YOUHEI: HI GUYS!

GTO: Uh has anybody seen Hikaru? 

EVERYONE: NO…

GTO: UH NEVERMIND. THANK YOU FOR COMING TO THIS SHOW! NOW LET'S ASK A QUESTION FROM THIS LOVELY YOUNG LADY HERE!

Yumi: Hi!

GTO: What's it like having Sakuragi as a boyfriend.

Yumi: Absolutely wonderful. He's so caring and concern. (BLUSH)

Sakuragi: (Blush)

GTO: Really? And what about you Sakuragi? What's it like having her and your girlfriend?

Sakuragi: It's Awesome and she is loving and supportive of me. She's the best girlfriend anyone can ever have! (And she doesn't dump me)

Yumi smiles.

GTO: What about your relationship with Haruko?

Sakuragi: Relationship? There was no relationship, but friendship…yes. I got over her. I got Yumi now.

Haruko: Got over what? Huh? What am I doing here? Oh Rukawa…

Everyone: SWEATDROP! 

GTO: OK! YOU CAN LEAVE NOW! (pushes Yumi and Sakuragi out of the studio)

Yumi and Sakuragi: HEY!

HIKARU: OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

GTO: HEHEHE NOTHING!

HIKARU: (pulls back the couple)

GTO: Uh hey Hikaru! You're late but I forgive you! (HEARTSHAPED EYES)

HIKARU: (PUSHES AWAY GTO!) Lunatic. Hi everyone! 

(Applause)

RUKAWA BRIGADE: OI! IT'S HER! LET'S GET HER! 

HIKARU: KYAAAAAAAA! (Posing a fearful fighting position) GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT!

RUKAWA BRIGADE: Yes Ma'am!

GTO: Uh okay, Yumi and Sakuragi have been questioned. Now let's ask his mother.

Hana: OHOHOHO! YES? 

GTO: So we all know you have been highly supportive of your son's relationship with Yumi. Why is that?

Hana: Simple! Yumi's the perfect girl for my son. Great qualities in her and…10 DRAGON BABIES! OHOHOHO!

Yumi and Sakuragi: MOM!

Hana: OOPS sorry kids! I've got to go now! I got work! I'M A BUSY MOM! GOT TO SAVE MONEY FOR MY SON'S WEDDING!

Yumi and Sakuragi: (BLUSH)

Hana kissed Yumi and Sakuragi's forehead and left.

HIKARU: DON'T WORRY HANA! I'LL GIVE YOU A $500 DONATION FOR HANAMICHI'S WEDDING!

Hana: Thank you angel!

HIKARU: HEHEHEHEHE! GET YOUR HANDS OF ME YOU HENTAI!

GTO: UH HEHEHE SORRY! Let's get back to where we were. Rukawa Brigade! Nice to meet you girls!

R.B: HI! WE LOVE RUKAWA!

GTO: We know that! So we've seen how you have been beaten in all the challenges you had with the S.B, do any one of you have any thing to say?

RU: yeah! S.B SUCKS TO THE CORE!

S.B: YAWN! WE DON'T ASSOCIATE WITH MORONS LIKE YOU!

R.B: DO'AHO!

HIKARU: HAHAHAHAHA! NOBODY GIVES A DAMN ABOUT YOU R.B. NOW BEGONE! 

R.B: GRR WE'LL GET YOU ONE DAY HIKARU!

S.B: DON'T COUNT ON IT!

HIKARU: SHOO! OR I'LL MAKE MY MINIONS KILL YOU LIKE I DID IN 'MAD ABOUT YOU'

R.B: AAAAAAAHH (runs out of studio)

GTO: Is it me or do I feel really left out. (looks and Y/S kissing in one corner…pictures him and Hikaru)

HIKARU: what are you thinking?! Idiot!

GTO: OK S.B, YOU GALZ RULE! What's install for the future for you gals?

S.B: WE ARE GOING TO SUPPORT SAKURAGI AND JOIN THE GIRLS BASKETBALL TEAM.

HIKARU: YUP! That's true! In 2 years time! (CHECK OUT THE SEQUEL SOON)

GTO: Great! Good luck!

HIKARU: Girls, you better leave to practice now! Remember, you got a big competition next week! (NEXT BONUS ISSUE 2)

S.B: cool! Okay! Bye Hikaru!

GTO: HARUKO, what do you think of Sakuragi and how come you're not in love with him?

Haruko: What kind of question is that? I like Sakuragi as a friend…I think. #hint# Really.

Rukawa wakes up!

Haruko: RUKAWA!

HIKARU: I can't stand it anymore. Guards please take away Haruko.

Men in black came and took Haruko away.

Rukawa: Hikaru, we meet again.

Hikaru: So…you're still alive…

Rukawa: do'aho, how dare you kill me in your fic.

Hikaru: You finally said something long! It's my fic and I can do what ever I want.

GTO: uh guys, can we break it off.

Rukawa: You owe me a fic! I will beat Sendoh!

Hikaru: You wish Rukawa! I don't hate you but you get on my nerves! I can kill you anytime I want

Rukawa: let's see you try.

Hikaru: (summons a ball of fire and throws it and Rukawa)

Rukawa THE PILE OF DUST: I SHOULD'NT HAVE ASKED.

Old cleaner lady comes and sweep Rukawa away…

Hikaru: Idiot!

GTO: (Shakes his head) Youhei! Now it's your turn! So did you ever like Yumi? I mean like really like her?

Youhei: Uh to tell you the truth…yes. I wanted to woo her, but seeing her love for Hanamichi, I change my mind and support him. Besides I think I'm in love with someone…#hint#

Hikaru: (winks and Youhei) Not me! Youhei and I have some things to discuss and it's purely buisness.

GTO: Some how I don't believe that (jealous)

Hikaru: (Sticks out tongue) Come on Youhei! Let's go discuss some things.

GTO: GRRR!

Hikaru and Youhei: Bye all

Hikaru: Don't worry GTO…you're still the one in my heart #kisses GTO on the cheek# (A/N: Hikaru's going to kill me if she sees this!)

GTO: (BLUSH)

SACHIO BURST IN TO THE STUDIO!

SACHIO: LET GO OF MY SISTER!

SAKURAGI: BROTHER!

YUMI: SACHIO! (HUGS SACHIO)

SACHIO: I'm not your brother!! YUMI! THANK GOD I SAVED YOU IN TIME FROM THIS PERV!

SAKURAGI: WHO ARE YOU CALLING PERV!

YUMI: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I WAS KISSING HIM! REMEMBER, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO ENTRUSTED ME TO HIM? SACHIO NO BAKA! I was willing to kiss him!

SACHIO: OH HEHEHE SORRY! OH SHOOT! I FORGOT TO GIVE GRANDPA HIS PILLS! (runs out of studio and back to Osaka)

GTO: this turn out so boring. You may both leave and here is the ticket to a boat trip courtesy of Hikaru. You can go now!

Yumi and Sakuragi: Thanks bye!

Audience: booooo! Lousy host! (throw tomatoes ant GTO)

GTO: HMMM TASTE GOOD! DAMN IT! EVERYONE LEFT! I'LL GO LOOK FOR HIKARU! BYE ALL…UH BYE?

Audience have already left.

GTO: T.T BYE BYE.

A/N: this is my first time writing this SD fic. I have 3% permission to write this fic. So please don't tell Hikaru! I want her to find out herself and nooooo I'm not her boyfriend…yet! Please review and make my dearest happy. She's not feeling well today. ^,^ thankies. BYEBYE!


	22. Competition

****

BONUS CHAPTER 2: SINGING COMPETITION

Note: GTO! YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD! I'M CHANGING MY PASSWORD AND YOU GOT THE FACTS WRONG!. But thanks for that fic anyway. I GOT everything planned out for the sequel so please be patient and wait for it! You're making me blush GTO…I hate that.

(Haruko's party)

"Er…excuse me girls. I'm Mr. Akagi's friend, Mr. Tanaka. You girls sound great! Why don't you enter the singing competition I'm holding at my club?" Mr. Tanaka said. "Singing competition? That's cool!" Miyuki said. "Yeah! Why not! When is it?" Kaoru asked. "Oh it's actually tomorrow…I know it's too soon but you girls could sing that song just now." Mr. Tanaka said. "But our singer is unwell." Tensaispira said. "I hope you would all come and compete. I'm giving away $500 dollars to the 1st prize winner." He said. The S.B members' eyes had been change to the dollar sign. "OK!" S.B said. "Great! Here's the address! Thank you girls." He said. "Cool! Miyuki, don't forget to call Yumi tonight!" Rina said excitedly.

(Later…)

"Kring! Kring!" the phone rang. Yumi picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said. "Yumi! Guess what? I've entered us in the singing competition because a lot of people love our voices!" Miyuki said. "What?! I'm sorry Miyuki. I can't make it." She said. "WHY!? IT'S TOMORROW! IT WON'T TAKE LONG!" Miyuki said. "I'm sorry. I just can't. Bye bye." Yumi said and put down the phone.

"Damn! I guess we have to sing without her!" Miyuki said. Miyuki sighed and went to bed waiting for the next day.

The next morning, the S.B met in Miyuki's house. "What are we going to play?!" Zackire asked. "Have you tried calling her again?" Tensaispira said. "I tried. This time there was no phone line. I'm worried about her." Miyuki said. "I think she's ok! Hey let's just practice." Kaoru said. "Yeah! Come on we only got an hour left." Rina said holding the drumsticks and twirling them.

Kaoru- Guitarist

Miyuki- Drummer

Zackire- Flute player

Rina and Tensaispira- Backup singers/ tambourine players.

(45 minutes later…somewhere in the train station.)

"Yumi, I think you're the best person I've ever met in my entire life." Sakuragi said. "I never regret meeting you." She said. "Ohohohoho! I guess I should leave you two alone. I'm taking the car so you both can have a nice long walk! Ohohoho!" Hana said then ran off to the car. "That mother of mine! She's crazy sometimes, but I love her." He said. "Hahahaha! I know what you mean." She said. "I guess we have to walk now…" he said. "Hanamichi…aishiteru!" Yumi said grabbing Sakuragi's T-shirt and pulling him down towards her face so she could kiss him. Sakuragi kissed her back. "Aishiteru…" he said in between their kiss. Once they broke apart, Yumi spotted 5 girls running fast with some instrument. "Isn't that my brigade?" he said. "Yeah! Hey I think they need me there! Let's follow them." She said pulling Sakuragi.

"Miyuki! Wait!! I'll sing!" Yumi shouted from afar. "Yumi?! Great! Come on we're late." She said. They all ran to the club as fast as they could. "Phew! Just in time." Kaoru said. "Ah girls! You made it! You're the last band so you're up now! Good luck girls." Mr. Tanaka said. 

The S.B got up on stage. Rina almost vomited because she was so nervous. "Hey, what are we playing again?" Yumi asked. "Your song." Zackire said. "Let's not play that song. Let's play the one we rehearsed before my song. You know… "Because"…" Yumi said. "Ohhhh that song. OK! Hit it girls!" Miyuki said.

"I would like to dedicate this to the one I love…Hanamichi." Yumi said. Everyone was looking at Sakuragi and he was trying to hide his blush.

Yumi and the S.B : 
    
    Close your eyes--Let's listen to the voice of the wind
    On the warm hill, the flower seeds bloom
    Let's go tell the snowy streets
    
    We've got to show them--the unbelieving people,
    Even this veranda--in spring's sunlight
    The trembling little flower's day has come
    
    From the same sky, this gentle light
    To the same sky, these gentle feelings
    The people I love--the things I love
    Since I found them, I'm beginning to understand (Ah)
    Because......I met you
    
    I don't need anything except your sweet happy smile
    My heart wears far too many decorations, because someday, surely, that
    clear day will come
    
    From the same star, unending light
    To the same star, unending memories
    Because I kept searching, Because I kept hoping,
    This is the first time I've felt this powerful (Ah)
    Because......I met you

Sakuragi smiled at Yumi. He really like the song. Once the song ended everyone applauded loudly. Yumi got down from stage and gave Sakuragi a big hug. The S.B just laughed at the couple. "How cute!" Miyuki said. "And now to announce our winner…3rd place goes to THE AIRHEADS! 2nd goes to…THE SAKURAGI BRIGADE! And the winner is…SAKANAJIN!" Mr. Tanaka said. "We won second!" Rina said disappointedly. "That's good enough! After all we can't win first in everything and besides, we still got $300 cash prize!!!" Yumi said. "You're right! Let's all celebrate!" Miyuki said.

Miyuki ordered a couple of drinks for the S.B and Sakuragi. "Let's make a toast to Yumi and Sakuragi who finally confess their love for each other! May you always be happy together forever!" Miyuki announced. "CHEERS!" all of them said. The S.B will always stand united forever!

THE END

Hikaru: I don't really know how to end this fic but hey, I hope you like it! Please review! There is another Bonus fic. And that is the last one I will post before I start the sequel! I hope you are looking forward to it! Bye, oh and thanks for all the great reviews, I'm so touched that I feel like crying. ^____^.


	23. Valentine's day special

BONUS CHAPTER 3: The Valentine's day special

Notes: Let's find out what Yumi and Sakuragi will do on their first Valentine's day! Because Hikaru's in the mood to write something sweet. Yes this is the last Bonus chapter before the sequel starts. But I might have to delay the sequel because I have to study. My finals are coming like in 2 days. So please be a little patient. And for those of you who have finals too. Stop reading my fic for a while and study. Good luck on your finals! Oh and I'm sorry because I got no time to organize this long fic.

It was 8 A.M in the morning and Yumi's bell rang loudly waking up the now cranky Yumi. Yumi forced herself to get up. Irritated with the clock she gave it a punch and it fell off and broke. "Not again! Now I have to buy another one!" Yumi said. Ever since she lived with Sakuragi, she's been smashing a lot of clocks. "Oh well!" she said getting out of her bed and headed to the bathroom.

Once she showered, she put on the sweetest dress that she could find in her closet and went down to the kitchen to start baking some chocolate fudge brownies and cooking breakfast for Sakuragi. And hour later, everything was done. She put the chocolate fudge in a red box and tied it with a red ribbon. Once that was done she went up to his room and crept in quietly. "Wake up sleepy head." She said nudging him. "Go awayyyyy…nyahahaha I'm the tensai! Rukawa meet your doom! Slamdunk!!!" he mumbled in his sleep. "Silly boy." She said. She shook him a little more. "*Yawn* Yumi? Good morning." He said. "Finally you're awake!" she said. "What's up?" he asked. " Oh nothing. I made breakfast. You could eat it later." She said. "Oh ok. Thanks" he said before lying back on the bed. Yumi pulled him up. "What?" he said feeling quite annoyed. "Don't sleep anymore! Anyway, do you know what day is it today?" she asked. "uh National day?" he said. "No!" she replied. "Um…mom's birthday?" he said. "NO! It's something really special." She said angrily. "I know it's your birthday!" he said. "Grrr! Forget it! Guys are so forgetful!" she said turning around and walking away. "Wait! I know! Come back here and I'll tell you." He said. Yumi did as she was told. "It's our first date anniversary!" he said. "Idiot! We've only been dating for 2 months and a year hasn't even past yet! Just forget it!" she said angrily. She turned back to walked away but Sakuragi caught her hand in time and pulled her down to the bed. She landed on top of him with her lips pressed against his. Yumi blushed hard. 

(_No dirty thoughts! I'm not writing a lemon! Although sounds like it especially when I said what they were going to do on valentine's day. And GTO I know you're disappointed but hey let's keep it clean! Besides I don't write those stuff_.)

Yumi pushed him away. "What are you trying to do you hentai!" Yumi said wiping her lips. Sakuragi put his index finger on her lips to shush her up. "I was just kidding Yu, Happy Valentine's day." He said smiling at her sweetly. A smile appeared on Yumi's face. "You're an idiot!" she said hugging him. "This is for you." He said helping her put on a pretty silver charm bracelet. "Wow! It's beautiful. This is for you." She said handing him the red box. "WOW! MY FAVOURITE BROWNIES!" he said happily. " I know it's tradition to give chocolates on this day. I could have just bought it but I wanted to give something I made because it comes from me to show you how much I love you." She said. "I love you." He said. He pulled Yumi a little closer and kissed her. "OHOHOHO! Are my grandchildren in the 'making' now?" Hana said cheekily. Yumi and Sakuragi blushed. "MOM! What are you saying!" Sakuragi said. "Ohohoho! Anyway I came to give you this letter I just received this morning." She said. Yumi took the envelope and opened it.

__

Dear Yumi and Hanamichi Sakuragi, (sounds like a married couple)

You have just received a free ticket to a candlelight dinner on an expensive boat. Please attend this dinner to celebrate your Valentine's day or else…

You must be in formal clothing. It'll just be the two of you and some servants. Be at the Kanagawa village pier at 7pm. Make sure you board the correct boat. It is call 'Hikaru's love boat' (How corny) May you have a romantic night.

This ticket is from the generous Admirer of your relationship.

Yours sincerely

Mysterious Glow

"Cool!" He said. "That's so romantic! I can't wait to go!" Yumi said excitedly. "So what should we do first?" he asked. "Well, you go have a shower first and eat up your breakfast then we go to Miyuki's house." She replied. "Great! Then maybe my brigade is there and just think of all the chocolates I could eat!" he said. ***Sweatdrop*** "Silly boy." She said. Yumi left the room. Sakuragi just smiled. He had never been this happy ever since Yumi moved in.

[Later…]

"Ah welcome Young Mistress Yumi and Young Master Sakuragi. Young Mistress Miyuki is waiting for you by the pool." Miyuki's butler said. "Thank you." Yumi said pulling Sakuragi in. The both of them when to the pool side. "Looks like a lot of people including my brigade are here." He said. "Yeah. Well lets go." She said. "YUMI! SAKURAGI! FINALLY YOU'RE HERE!" Miyuki said. "Hi Miyuki, who are these people?" Yumi asked. "OMG! LOOK IT'S SAKURAGI!" One of the unknown girls said. Suddenly a hoard of girls came over to Sakuragi and giving him chocolates. "Looks like you got your wish Hanamichi. Hehehe!" Yumi said. "Who are this girls?!" he said. "They're your first year Shohoku fan girls!! Happy Valentines day!" Miyuki said. "And that is your gift to him?! Now I'm jealous." Yumi said pretending to be jealous. "Hehehe! Anyway at least it save me money to buy chocolates. Look at them. They're giving him chocolates. So it's like I give it to him. You know what I mean?" Miyuki said. "Uh sort of. But Miyuki! You're rich!" she said. "And thrifty!" Miyuki added. "Anyway, Hanamichi and me need your help. We are going to a romantic candlelight dinner on a boat and we don't have anything formal to wear. Can you help us?" Yumi asked. "Sure. Let's call the others and we decide together." She said. "Ok!" Yumi said. "ATTENTION! S.B! YOU ARE TO REPORT TO MY ROOM ASAP! WE HAVE A SITUATION!" Miyuki said. Once the S.B were regroup they ran up to Miyuki's room.

[Miyuki's room]

"What's up?!" Tensaispira asked. "We got to find a super beautiful and sexy formal dress for Yumi's date tonight." Miyuki said. "This is going to be fun!" Kaoru said. "Uh but I'm going to have to split you all in to 2 groups." Miyuki said. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Um Rina, Kaoru and Zackire, you will take care of Sakuragi's clothing. And remember he's not suppose to see me before 6:30 pm." Yumi said. "Awww! Well alright!" the three of them said and left to go get Sakuragi. "AAH! I CAN'T WAIT TO TERRORISE YOUR FACE!!" Tensaispira said. "Calm down! We all know you're the best Make-up artist here!" Miyuki said. "Okay! Okay! Let's look at your formal dress section." Tensaispira said. 

After trying out a couple of Dresses for 2 hours, Yumi was exhausted but they finally found the perfect dress. It was a long dark green dress with some glitters on it. The green makes her fair skin and black hair really stand out to look like a very exotic Asian woman. Long green gloves were included. On her wrist was the charm bracelet and a very beautiful diamond bracelet. She wore a pearl necklace around her neck. Her hair was let down and Miyuki put some flower pin on the side of her hair. She really look like a goddess. Tensaispira make up her with a natural look. And make her pink lips stand out more. Yumi yawned and sat down on a couch then she fell asleep. " OI YUMI!" Tensaispira said. "Shh let her rest! 1 more hour to go. Let's go see how Sakuragi's doing.

{Miyuki's brother's room}

When Miyuki and Tensaispira got in, everyone in the room was sleeping out of exhaustion. Sakuragi was wearing a really cool black modern suit. Miyuki could swear she was swooning over him now. "Let's not disturb them. Let's go to sleep too. I'm tired." Miyuki said. "Me too. I'll set the alarm clock." Tensaispira said. The both of them went back in to the room where Yumi was sleeping.

(6.30 PM)

"Yawn! It's time to go Yumi!" Miyuki said. "Alright already." Yumi said getting up from the couch. "Let's meet your darling." Tensaispira said. Yumi and the two of them got down to the living room and there was Sakuragi looking so smart and staring at her in awe. She could only smile nervously and blush. "Yu…You're so…so…beautiful!" he said. "Thanks! Let's go!" she said. "Have fun!" The S.B said. Yumi and Sakuragi got in Miyuki's Limo and went off.

The couple walked hand in hand towards the board. "Ah! Good evening Young Master and Young Mistress. Your Dinner awaits you." A man said. 'He must be the waiter.' Yumi thought. "Come this way please." He said leading the couple and settling them down. A couple of moments later 2 more servants came in carrying the dinner and serving it! "WOW!" exclaimed Sakuragi. "Wow! Let's dig in!" she said. "Alright!!!" Sakuragi said excitedly. "Hmm delicious!" Yumi said. "It may be delicious but I still think your cooking is far more superior!" he said. "Flatterer!" she said blushing. "Yu, you're so gorgeous and I want you to know that I love you not because of your looks." He said. "And I want you to know that I love you for just being you because to me you're perfect in every way" she said. Sakuragi just gave her a smile. 

Once Dinner was done, a violinist came and played some romantic tunes. "May I have this dance, My Princess?" he asked. "Of course my Charming Prince." She said. Yumi wrapped her arms around his waist as he did with hers. She rested her head of Sakuragi's chest and they started slow dancing. "Look Yu, It's a shooting star! Quick make a wish!" he said. Yumi closed her eyes and wished that one-day, Sakuragi and her will be married and lead a happy life. "What did you wish for?" he asked. "Our future. What did you wish for?" she asked. "I wish I could be with you forever." He said. Yumi smiled and looked at him dreamily. He bent down a little and kissed her. 

[Some where in the Sakuragi's residence…]

"Oh it's a shooting star. Got to make a wish! I wish for 10 dragon babies! OHOHOHOHOHO!" Hana said. -_-;

[Back at the boat]

"I have something to give you." He said. "What is it?" she asked. "Turned around." He told her. Yumi did as she was told and turn around. Sakuragi helped her wear a silver necklace with a small heart-shaped pendent. "It's beautiful." She said. "This is your real valentine's day gift. See! It has our picture inside! So I'll be close to you always. When you miss me, look into the picture. Remember Yumi, This necklace symbolizes that we are bonded together like this necklace. I love you." He said. "I'll always treasure it!" Yumi said with tears coming out of her eyes. "Bang! Crash!" "What was that?!" Yumi said. "I'll protect you!" he said. Suddenly 5 people appeared. "We couldn't miss the fun can we?" Miyuki said. "Ouch my back hurts! Why can't you just rent a speed boat?!" Zackire said. "Yeah! We wouldn't have to row this dingy boat!" Rina complained. "What are you guys doing here?!" Yumi said looking embarrass. "Sorry to interrupt but we just missed Sakuragi and we thought as his brigade we should spend this valentine's day together! And I guess you been having such a good time for the past hour!" Kaoru said. "You mean you've been spying on us?!" Sakuragi said with his face red. "WELL…YEAH!" Tensaispira said. "#giggle# Oh well Kaoru's right! Let's celebrate together! After all I don't have to be jealous of anything do I?" Yumi said winking at Sakuragi. "OH COURSE NOT!" he said. They all laughed. "Let's make a toast to Yumi and Sakuragi. May they overcome any obstacle and have an everlasting love!" Miyuki said. "Everlasting Love!" the all said and toasted. Sakuragi looked at Yumi. "Happy Valentine's day…"

Notes: Ah finally! Now I can start the sequel! Please review! Right now I got to get back to my music lessons! I can't believe I'm playing Starless from RK and Scarlet from Ayashi no Ceres! Both songs are so nice to listen to. Bye! 


End file.
